Soul Eater : Collected Stories
by Omega02x
Summary: A collection of one-shots for the Soul Eater cast, mainly focusing on the pairing Soul x Maka. May include other pairings.
1. Story 1 : Newcomers VS Legends

**Story No. :** 02-SOE-001

**Name :** Training Together – Newcomers versus Legends?

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Soul x Maka

**Genre :** Action / Romance

**Warning :** Violence, Fluff

**Description :** Soul and Maka decide to help Rose and Reso train. And the day ends with a single diary entry that says something that makes Soul's heart stop.

* * *

**x-X-Beginning Of Story-X-x**

Reso and Rose stood together, staring at the scythe meister and her weapon.

"You sure you want to do this?" Maka asked.

Reso was a twelve year old boy with black hair and dark-brown eyes. He was best described as 'Anti-Social', since he never partook in conversations. Rose was a twelve year old girl with dark-brown hair and bright-red eyes. She was the exact opposite of her brother, and loved being disordered.

"Yes." The twins answered. Even though they were twins, the differences between them were so diverse, it was hard to believe they were even siblings. Reso transformed into a black and silver scythe that seemed to glow black. Rose caught his weapon form and gripped him tightly with both hands.

"Have it your way." Maka answered. "Soul."

"Fine." Soul muttered, transforming into a red and black scythe with an eye connecting the scythe blade to the hilt.

Rose charged Maka, cutting through air. Maka easily step-sided and counter-attacked with Soul. However, Rose blocked and brought Reso up in a deadly arc. Maka was well-trained in avoiding this, and used the opportunity to land a punch on Rose. She stumbled backwards, but quickly regained herself.

"Reso…" She whispered, and Reso understood what it meant. Rose span Reso above her head, repelling all the wind.

"Let's go! SOUL RESONANCE!" They shouted in unison. Both of them glowed black and white.

"Soul!" Maka yelled, and both of them resonated as well.

Soul and Reso's scythe blades morphed into the shape of the moon, but Reso's colors were darker and more mysterious. Both of the blades glowed with extreme power, the result of the resonance between weapon and meister.

"WITCH HUNTER!" Maka and Rose yelled, running forward. Their scythes met, and the force blasted back even parts of the ground.

However, Rose was a lot weaker than Maka, and Maka quickly overpowered Rose. Rose was sent flying backwards, and Reso transformed and stopped her from being slammed into the wall. Rose collapsed from exhaustion, but Reso was still standing strong.

"Hey Rose, it's your turn." Reso said calmly. Rose slowly looked up at her brother, and nodded. Then, Rose transformed into a scythe not unlike Reso's weapon form, but colored gold with red markings.

"_Both of them are weapons?!" _Soul asked Maka through their wavelength. _"How is it even possible?"_

"_Soul, focus!"_ Maka said back, and gripped Soul tighter. Reso charged Maka with high speed. Maka parried his attack, and landed a kick on Reso. Reso, however, wasn't as affected as much as Rose had been. Reso quickly counter-attacked with Rose, which forced Maka to jump back to avoid being hit with the golden scythe.

"_Maka, let's resonate."_ Soul said.

"_Yeah." _Maka replied. Maka span Soul above her head, before bringing him in a diagonal cutting motion.

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" Both of them shouted, and their soul wavelengths were matched. Energy surged through the weapon and the meister. But this time, Soul felt something different from Maka.

Was it… affection?

No, now wasn't the time to be thinking about it. Soul ignored the new feeling, and both of them prepared for the Witch Hunter. Soul's scythe blade morphed once more into the shape of the moon, and glowed with power.

"WITCH HUNTER!" Maka yelled, and charged at Reso. Reso quickly raised Rose to block, and the two scythes met in fierce combat.

"Letter U Hunter!" Maka yelled, dragging Soul in an upward vertical cut. Reso attempted to block, but was thrown back by the force of the Witch Hunter technique. Both Reso and Rose were too tired to fight after the attack, and quickly passed out.

**xXxXx**

After dropping off the twins at the infirmary, Soul and Maka decided to head home. Everyone else was occupied with missions, and there wasn't one suitable for them. The missions were either too easy, too hard, or already taken. Not to mention Soul had already collected 99 Kishin-eggs and all they needed was the witch's soul (and this time, Maka wanted to make sure that her hard work wouldn't be destroyed by some sort of magical cat).

Soul drove Maka home. During the journey, both of them exchanged as little words as possible. While Soul wanted to talk about this new thing he felt, he knew better than to press the issue. Maka wasn't famous for being a lover after all…

Soul pulled up in front of their shared apartment. Both of them dismounted, and walked inside.

**xXxXx**

After about an hour of showering, Maka finally exited the bathroom, wearing a white robe.

"Thank god. What took you so long?!" Soul asked angrily.

"Hey, I was rather dirty!" Maka retorted. However, this was the wrong retort.

"Dirty in what way?" Soul asked.

"Just shut up!" Maka yelled, and her blush was pretty obvious. Soul was about to laugh until he caught sight of Maka raising a book. Soul's smugness immediately turned into fear. "MAKA-CHOP!" Soul fell flat on the ground, with a small fountain of blood coming out the side of his head. Maka muttered "Idiot…" before walking into her bedroom to get changed.

"Oww, what's with her?" Soul muttered to himself, as he got to his feet and walked into the bathroom, still rubbing his head in pain.

Meanwhile, Maka had just finished getting changed into a yellow hoodie, a white t-shirt, and a pair of grey jeans. She looked in the mirror, carefully combing her hair but keeping it loose instead of its usual pigtails. Satisfied with how she looked and how Soul was occupied, she got out her diary and started to write.

Maka just finished the page when Soul knocked on the door. Maka cursed under her breath, and quickly stuffed the diary out of sight. Maka then opened the door.

"Soul, what is it?" Maka asked angrily.

"There's something about Tsubaki wanting to meet up with you." Soul said, passing Maka her cellphone. Maka glanced at it briefly, before stuffing it in her hoodie pocket.

"Okay, I'll be gone for a couple of hours. Behave yourself." Maka said, as she walked out the door. Soul, however, didn't want to behave himself. Now, he wanted to investigate what Maka was doing in her room.

So, Soul sneaked into Maka's room, and spotted a suspicious-looking book sticking out from the desk. Soul grabbed it, and opened the front cover. '_Maka's diary! What luck!' _Soul thought. He started reading, but decided to skip to the last entry. He opened page 125, and started reading.

**Dear Diary,**

**Today, Soul and I dueled against Reso and Rose. We discovered that both of them are weapons, but we still beat them. However, I fear that I might have unintentionally revealed some of my hidden feelings to Soul during Resonance. If he found out, then it would be chaos. Thank god he didn't notice.**

**I guess it's time to write my confession: **

**I am in love with Soul Eater, my weapon partner.**

Soul snapped the book shut instantly, hyperventilating. Maka… loved him? Soul felt his cheeks heat up, and a blush spread across his face.

_Maka Albarn was in love with him._

Soul kept those words running through his head, finding it to give him both comfort and anxiety. What would Maka do when she found out that Soul had just read her diary? What would happen if he decided to make a move before Maka was ready.

_But, Maka Albarn was in love with him._

Soul realized that he could do nothing until Maka returned home…

**xXxXx**

Maka walked home from her shopping spree with Tsubaki with an armload of groceries and another with dresses and clothes that she had taken a liking into. For some reason, she wanted to impress Soul.

_Maybe make him fall for her._

Maka flushed at the very thought of her seducing him. It just wasn't her style. She preferred for Soul to come and ask her out himself. Maka quickly arrived at the door to her and Soul's shared apartment, and opened the door.

"Soul, I'm home!" Maka shouted.

"Yeah, okay!" Soul shouted from the direction of his bedroom. Maka smiled, and proceeded to start sorting out the groceries she had bought. She was about halfway through when her attention turned to her dresses. Maka quickly grabbed the bag, ran into her room, and stuffed them out of sight. Then, she continued with her grocery sorting.

**xXxXx**

Maka was extremely tired by the time she was done with the grocery sorting. Soul was sitting on the couch, eating a packet of crisps while watching an action film. Maka couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked.

"I'm going to bed." Maka said. "Good night, Soul."

"Good night, Maka." Soul replied. Maka entered her room, and quickly collapsed on the bed. She had just enough time to pull up the covers before sleep took her eagerly. Needless to say, Maka didn't have a pleasant dream.

_Maka and Soul walked through a burning forest. Although there was fire and wood flying everywhere, none of it crossed their path. They continued walking through the park, not sharing a word the entire time. Just then, some kishin charged both of them._

"_Soul!" Maka yelled, urging him to transform. However, Soul didn't respond. Instead, Soul's form was replaced with the kishin Ashura. Maka backed away in shock. However, Ashura's loose bandages wrapped around Maka's hands and hands, lifting her into the air. The fifth wrapped around her neck, giving her little breathing room. The bandage around her neck tightened, as Ashura stared up at the now helpless meister. The Kishin's mouth opened, and a small gold point emerged from it. Maka closed her eyes._

"Maka! Maka!" Soul yelled, desperately shaking his meister awake. Maka's eyes shot open, and scanned the room with panicked adrenaline. When her emerald eyes met Soul's crimson ones, she sat bolt upright.

"Bad dream?" Soul asked, and Maka nodded. Soul gently placed his left arm around Maka, embracing her lightly. She was grateful for the care, but something inside her wanted more. Soul gently pulled their faces closer together, so now they were so close they could feel each other's breaths. Maka felt her face warm up, pushing aside the memory of the nightmare.

Then, out of impulse, Maka crashed her lips against Soul's. Soul's eyes widened, but he quickly kissed back. Soul put one hand behind Maka's head and pulled her closer. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly gave. Soon, their tongues were dancing in a sloppy and wet dance. Both of them pulled apart for air, but their foreheads kept touching.

"Soul, I love you." Maka whispered.

"I love you too." Soul replied. "And I don't want to leave."

"Good, because I don't want to have another nightmare…" Maka said. "Stay with me?" Soul took Maka's hand, and gently pushed her down. He lay down beside her, and pulled the covers over both of them.

"Always…" Soul whispered, and Maka dropped off back to sleep, reassured by her boyfriend's presence. Soul gently wrapped his arms around her and dozed off as well.

**x-X-End of Story-X-x**

* * *

**Posting** **Date: **Sunday, 21st October 2012

**Word Count: **1,858 (Not counting Author's Note)

A/N: My first story in a long time! Anyway, please be sure to review and send some feedback! I need to know how I did after such a long time.

_**~Omega02x~**_


	2. Story 2 : Capture!

**Story No :** 02-SOE-002

**Name :** Capture – Curse, or Blessing?

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Soul x Maka

**Genre :** Action / Romance

**Warning :** Fluff, DiD, Torture, Violence, Crude Humor, etc.

**Description :** Maka gets captured by enemies, and she hates it. But, what happens when it works in her favor?

* * *

**x-X-Beginning of Story-X-x**

If there was anything Maka hated, it was being the damsel in distress.

And now here she was, bound to the ceiling with only handcuffs and chains supporting her weight. Maka's clothes were dirty, ripped, and bloodstained. Some blood belonged to the people assigned to capture her, some was her own. Maka was also injured. Her right arm felt numb and her face was covered in scratches. There was a nasty gash on her right leg that was still bleeding.

Maka hated being in this position.

If only she had been more careful…

**xX-Meanwhile-Xx**

"Where could she be?!" Soul asked angrily. He was pacing the length of the Death room, extremely agitated. Maka's father Spirit was nowhere to be found, and Lord Death was almost as agitated as Soul was.

"Soul, calm down. We'll find her eventually." Tsubaki said encouragingly. This didn't cheer Soul up a bit. Kid, Patti, and Liz were discussing something, and Black Star was his usual loud self.

"DON'T WORRY SOUL! THOSE BASTARDS CAN'T HIDE MAKA FROM YOUR GOD FOREVER!" Black Star shouted at the top of his voice. Soul half-wanted to go there are punch his brains out. But, Black Star was the best in assassinations, even if he was never silent enough.

"So, where do we start looking?" Kid asked after several minutes of hearing Black Star rant on.

"Leave that to Azusa." Lord Death answered. "For now, Soul needs training on how to wield himself. Black Star and Tsubaki should be keeping an eye out, in case those Arachnophobia survivors decide to kidnap someone else." Everyone nodded their agreements.

"JUST LEAVE IT TO ME!" Black Star yelled, as he ran out of the Death Room, with a very agitated Tsubaki following in his wake.

"Father, what would you like me to do?" Kid asked.

"Kid, your job is to start travelling. See if you can question some of the local villages. Ask where Maka is." Lord Death said. Kid nodded his agreement, and then left the Death Room. Liz and Patti followed him out. Soon, only Soul was left in the Death Room.

"Why do I need training on how to wield myself?" Soul asked.

"Because I have a feeling that you'll want to be on the team that retrieves her." Lord Death answered simply. "I'll go talk to Justin." Soul nodded, and followed Lord Death out of the Death Room.

'_Maka, please hold on…'_ Soul thought desperately.

**xX-Meanwhile-Xx**

"So, where should we look first?" Tsubaki asked her ever-enthusiastic partner. "I think it would be a good idea to check out California. There have been some sightings of Arachnophobia troops there."

"Yeah, that sounds alright!" Black Star answered, and started running in the opposite direction. "JUST YOU WAIT, ARACHNOPHOBIA! YOU WILL BE DEFEATED BY YOUR GOD!"

"Black Star? California is the other way." Tsubaki said.

"I KNEW THAT!" Black Star shouted, and the two of them started running towards California. "YAHOO!"

**xX-Meanwhile-Xx**

"I'm nothing but asymmetrical garbage!" Kid moaned, on all fours on the ground. "I can't believe I forgot to fold the toilet paper in a perfect triangle…" Patti was laughing her head off, and Liz was standing over Kid with an annoyed expression on her face.

That was it for Liz.

Liz grabbed Kid by the shoulders and forced him to look at her. "Listen to me you stupid Reaper!" She shouted angrily. "Your teammate and friend has been captured and is probably being tortured right now! What is more important: Saving your friends life or folding the stupid toilet paper?!"

"You don't understand!" Kid moaned. "If I don't fold the toilet paper, my entire life will be ruined! My father would probably disown me and I'd have been defeated by toilet paper!" At this point, Patti was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes.

"I give up!" Liz said, releasing the young Reaper and standing up. "Patti, you tell him in that special way that only you can."

"Okay!" Patti said enthusiastically, and stopped laughing.

"Get your ass moving now, damn you!" Patti said in a totally un-Patti like voice and a scary face. Kid's eyes flew open, and tears poured out. He continued running towards California, their first destination.

"Congratulations, Patti!" Liz said, as both of them ran after the crying reaper.

"DAMN IT PATTI! I REALLY REALLY HATE YOU!" Kid yelled while running, with a laughing Patti and a finally content Liz following in his wake.

**xXxXx**

"I just can't do it!" Soul said angrily, giving up after 50 tries on trying to turn only his hand into a scythe blade.

"Just keep trying." Justin said, reading his lips and apparently not really bored. "Just focus…" Soul didn't feel reassured at all. Without being able to wield himself, he couldn't join the extraction team. So, Soul tried again. He focused his thoughts on turning his hand into a scythe blade. Then, he thought of Maka.

'_For Maka, I will do this…'_ Soul thought desperately.

_Clang_

Soon enough, Soul had Scythe blade sticking out of his arm where his hand used to be.

"Good!" Justin said. "Now, come at me with everything you've got." Soul, happy for some action, charged Justin.

**xX-Meanwhile-Xx**

"Kid, we're finally here!" Liz said, looking at the large Arachnophobia safe house. To her surprise, she heard no response. "Kid?" He turned around, and stared at the Kid-free area. She saw a note right where Kid was supposed to be standing, and picked it up. It read:

**Dear Liz and Patti,**

**I have gone back to make sure that the toilet paper has been folded into a perfect triangle. I will also check to make sure that my painting is perfectly symmetrical.**

**Love, Kid**

**P.S. I will also report the location of this place to dad.**

Liz was furious.

"When do you think he'll be back?" Patti answered.

"I have no idea. But when I see him, I'm gonna freaking KILL HIM!" Liz said angrily, fire blazing in her eyes. The two of them turned to the massive safe house.

"Did you bring a tent?" Liz answered, still shaking with anger.

"Uhh… No." Patti said. "I'm sorry, Liz." Liz just gave another sigh, and the both of them sat down on the rocks, waiting for Kid to come back.

**xX-Meanwhile-Xx**

Black Star and Tsubaki rushed through the woods towards California. They were expecting something, and soon enough it presented itself.

A five-man Arachnophobia patrol. Tsubaki shoved Black Star behind a tree, and both of them observed the patrol.

"Let's follow them back to their base." Tsubaki said, and Black Star nodded. This time, it wasn't for souls or for glory. This was to save their friend.

But, not even in the direst of circumstances can Black Star keep quiet.

"Just you wait, Maka! YOU'RE GOD WILL SAVE YOU!" Black Star shouted at the top of his voice. All five Arachnophobia troops turned and saw Black Star laughing loudly and Tsubaki sweat-dropping.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled in protest, but it was too late. The Arachnophobia troops charged the weapon and the overly-confident Meister.

"Tsubaki, Ninja Sword mode!" Black Star yelled.

"Right!" Tsubaki replied, and transformed into a short Ninja sword.

"Speed Star!" Black Star yelled, as he started moving faster than sound. He quickly got the first enemy with a fast attack to the stomach. Black Star took care of the second one by bringing Tsubaki in a vertical cutting motion to the head. The third was quickly dealt with. As for the fourth and the fifth, they weren't so eager to attack.

"Scared of your god? BOW DOWN TO ME, MORTALS!" Black Star yelled. However, the Arachnophobia troops didn't bow. They were simply stunned. Black Star gave up on trying to make them bow, and quickly disposed of them.

"Black Star, how are we going to find Maka now?" Tsubaki asked.

"Don't worry! NOBODY CAN HIDE FROM BLACK STAR!" Black Star replied. Tsubaki sighed, and the two of them continued their search.

**xX-Meanwhile-Xx**

"Wake up, prisoner." An Arachnophobia guard hissed at Maka, shoving her awake. Maka opened her eyes slowly, staring at the mask of her captor. "You have a guest." She groaned inwardly. She was not looking forward to meeting with this 'guest'. The door opened, revealing another black-robed man wearing an Arachnophobia mask.

"Leave us." The man commanded, and the guard left. The man slash interrogator turned his attention to Maka.

"Now, you will tell me what I want to know." The man said. Maka smirked. There was no way in hell that she was going to tell him anything.

"Screw you, I'm not telling you anything." Maka said. The interrogator grabbed a very nasty-looking scalpel off the nearby tray, and traced his finger across it.

"What is the DWMA's current priority?" He asked. It would be better to lie, but Maka wasn't that sort of person.

"Like I said, screw you." Maka retorted. The interrogator slashed Maka's face with the scalpel, leaving a long cut that reached from her jaw to just below her left eye. Maka almost gave a small yelp of pain, but gritted her teeth to prevent it from escaping.

"If you don't answer my questions, then this'll only last longer." The interrogator said. Maka balled up a bunch of saliva in her mouth, and spit at her interrogator. It wasn't the brightest move, but it gave her satisfaction. The interrogator stabbed the scalpel just below her ribs. It didn't hit a vital organ, but it still hurt badly.

Maka screamed out in pain.

"That's what you get for not answering my questions." The interrogator said. "As for spitting at me…" He left the scalpel in Maka's body, and reached for a chain whip. Maka forced her eyes shut, expecting the whip at any moment.

**xXxXx**

Soul was on all fours, extremely tired and sweaty after trying to defeat Justin. However, he's had no success at defeating the death scythe.

"You've done very well in such a short amount of time." Justin said. "Why don't you try to release scythe blades all over your body?"

"Yeah, I'll try." Soul said. He assumed the I'm-trying-to-crap-my-pants look, trying to release scythe blades from his body. However, all he had managed to do was turn both his hands into scythe blades. "I… I can't do it." Soul said sadly, giving up.

"Just keep trying." Justin stated, and Soul resumed his efforts. He imagined scythe blades sticking out from all over his body.

"Good!" Justin said, and Soul opened his eyes. He saw numerous scythe blades sticking out his body. He smiled.

'_I'm ready.'_ Soul thought. Just then, Lord Death walked (or rather bounced) into the room.

"Hiya! How you all doing?" Lord Death asked in his usual goofy manner. "Kid just came by and said that he found out where Maka was. According to him, Black Star and Tsubaki are already scouting the area, with no success." Soul listened hard.

"Oh honorable Lord Death, Soul is now well trained at wielding himself." Justin said. Lord Death nodded, mainly because Justin couldn't read his lips under his mask. Justin bowed, and then walked off.

"Where is she now?" Soul asked.

"Kid will show you." Lord Death said simply.

**xXxXx**

"So, here's the plan." Kid said, and took a deep breath. "Black Star and Tsubaki will draw the enemy out, where they will engage the enemy. This will give Kim, Jacqueline, Ox, and Harver time to enter the building and engage the enemies inside. Kilik will be the one taking out the enemy golems, if they have any. Liz, Patti, and I will be doing our best to prevent the enemy from regrouping." Everyone nodded with 'Right's, 'Okay's, 'Sure's, and one 'There's nothing to worry about! Your god will succeed!'. **(A/N: Guess who? ;D)**

"And what about me?" Soul asked.

"Well, I assume you'll be the one that will be searching for Maka." Kid said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, leave it to me." Soul said.

"We begin now." Kid said, and everyone split up into their various groups.

**xX-With Black Star-Xx**

"YAHOO!" Black Star yelled. "GET YOU UGLY BUTTS OUT HERE AND FACE YOUR GOD!" Tsubaki sighed, but she knew that Black Star was always the best at attracting attention.

Soon enough, about fifty or more Arachnophobia rushed out to fight him.

"Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword mode!" Black Star commanded.

"Right!" Tsubaki said, transforming into the black enchanted sword. Black electricity circled the sword, filling it with power.

"Shadow Star!" Black Star yelled, as his shadow began attacking the Arachnophobia troops. He raised Tsubaki, and charged them as well. The Arachnophobia troops scattered as Black Star brought Tsubaki in a deadly black arc, which instantly killed some of them. Black Star stabbed his sword through the nearest Arachnophobia soldier, and used his shadow to attack the one in front of him.

"You want some more?!" Black Star half-asked, half-yelled. "Tsubaki, Kusarigama mode!" Tsubaki transformed.

"Trap Star!" Black Star yelled, using a capture move as a weapon. The chain of the Kusarigama made a large star around Black Star. "Trap Star activated!" The chains moved in, capturing about ten to fifteen of the Arachnophobia troops.

"Enchanted Sword mode!" Black Star commanded, and Tsubaki transformed into the Enchanted sword. The Arachnophobia troops from earlier tried to get to their feet, but were instantly killed when Black Star used Tsubaki to slice them to pieces.

In the distance, Black Star could see the rest of his team entering the hideout.

'_Good luck, guys! Your god will protect you!' _Black Star thought, and moved in to engage the remaining Arachnophobia troops.

**xX-With Ox and Kim-Xx**

"When are you going to go out with me?" Ox asked with hearts in his eyes.

"When you're more handsome, and wealthier." Kim said simply. Ox's face fell. Harver simply sighed, and Jacqueline thought that Kim did a very good job at avoiding Ox's proposal. "Anyway, here they come!" Ox raised his head and saw a lot of Arachnophobia troops.

"You think you stand a chance against the Royal-Thunder commander?" Ox said, and moved to engage them. He slammed Harver's weapon form into the ground, creating a massive shockwave of thunder which electrocuted several of the enemy troops and threw back others.

"You want to get to our friends, you'll have to pay the toll!" Kim said, using Jacqueline as a flamethrower. Several Arachnophobia troops were burned in the attack, and others scattered.

'_Hopefully Soul finds Maka soon…' _Kim thought. She wasn't sure how much longer they could hold out, or how much longer she could stand Ox's advances…

**xX-With Maka-Xx**

Maka made a low whimper as the chain-whip hit her again. She wanted so much to cry, but she had her pride. She wasn't going to let this damn interrogator break her.

"Had enough?" The interrogator asked. Maka whispered something illegible. "What was that?" The interrogator moved closer, and moved his ear closer to Maka's mouth.

"Go… screw… yourself…" Maka forced out. The interrogators anger rose, and he raised the whip again. However, it never had time to make contact.

_CRASH!_

The door flew off its hinges with a loud crash. The door slammed into the interrogator, sending him flying into the opposite wall with tremendous force. He passed out instantly. And standing in the doorway…

…Was Soul.

He grinned at the sight of his meister. "Damn, you look stupid." He joked. However, inside his soul was incredibly shocked at seeing Maka like this.

"Ha ha." Maka said sarcastically. "Can you cut these chains down now you idiot?" Soul sighed, and transformed his hand into a scythe blade. He cut the handcuffs with a snap. Maka fell down into his other arm. She made a slight sound of pain when she reached Soul's arm. The force forced Soul onto one knee, using it to support Maka's head.

Their faces were inches apart.

Maka blushed furiously, and tried to stand up, but thought better of it when she found out that the scalpel was still buried somewhere in her muscles. Soul smiled lightly, not showing any of his sharp shark teeth.

'_Ah, what the heck.'_ Soul thought, and gently brought his lips to Maka's quivering ones. Maka's eyes flew open in shock, but quickly closed when she melted into Soul's kiss.

They were almost interrupted by Kid, but they didn't seem to notice him.

"Soul, have you found Maka yet?" Kid asked, walking into the room. He scanned the room, and quickly caught sight of Soul and Maka kissing. Kid went pale.

"I… was just leaving." He said lamely, and sneaked out of the room.

'Wow, I never thought they would get together.' Liz said through her wavelength to Kid.

'Yeah, me neither.' Patti agreed. Kid walked out of the room, mumbling something about not wanting to disturb Soul and Maka, and ran off to find some more enemy soldiers to fight.

After about one minute, they were finally interrupted by a very loud sound.

"YAHOO!" Black Star yelled at the top of his voice, crashing through the wall instead of going through the already broken doorway. Soul and Maka's eyes flew open, but they still didn't break the kiss. Slowly, they turned their eyes to Black Star, who was now standing there with his mouth wide open.

"EW!" He said immaturely, covering his eyes. Soul was angry, and Maka was furious.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki protested. "Sorry, guys." Tsubaki changed back into human form, and dragged Black Star out of the room.

"Leave it to Black Star to ruin the moment." Soul said. Maka giggled a bit, as Soul helped her onto her feet. All of a sudden, the scalpel stuck in Maka's muscles didn't hurt so much anymore. "So, you want to finish that guy off?" Soul asked. Maka nodded, and Soul transformed into a scythe. Maka caught Soul with a right hand, and sent the scythe blade through her interrogator's head.

"That was for the scalpel." Maka whispered, as Soul proceeded to eat the kishin egg. "Now, let's go home." Soul nodded, and supported his meister…

…No, girlfriend.

He couldn't wait to hear his friends' reactions when they found out that him and Maka were now a couple.

**xXxXx**

"Congratulations, guys." Liz said at Maka's house. Kid, Patti, Liz, Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka were at Maka's apartment, celebrating Maka's return and her not-so-secret love affair with Soul.

"Thanks, Liz." Maka said cheerfully, as if she had never been captured. Black Star was chomping down most of the food in sight. Patti was her usual cheerful self, Liz was having a talk with Maka, Tsubaki was looking at Black Star with a mixture of concern and disgust. Soul was sitting beside Maka, happy and feeling cool. Maka turned to Soul, who gave her a light peck on the lips.

Unfortunately, an uninvited guest saw the kiss.

"GET OFF MY MAKA, SOUL EATER!" Spirit shouted, running into the room with fire in his eyes. Maka immediately reached for the closest book.

"MAKA-CHOP!" She yelled, bringing the hard-back cover to her father's face. Spirit collapsed onto the floor, with a light fountain of blood coming out of his head. Everyone (Save Patti and Soul) looked at Spirit with a mixture of disbelief and shock on their faces. Soul simply sighed, and Patti burst out laughing.

Just then, Ms. Marie came in through the door with a large cardboard box.

"Hello there, kids." She said brightly, setting the cardboard box on a nearby table. She opened the box, and took out a large cake.

"Oh Ms. Marie, you shouldn't have." Maka said, obviously embarrassed with the amount of attention she was getting.

"Nonsense!" Ms. Marie said, setting the cake in the middle of the table.

The cake was beautiful. It was white-frosted with green and red icing. In the middle was a picture of Maka with her back turned, wielding Soul's weapon form.

"Thanks." Maka and Soul said. Ms. Marie smiled, and bowed her head slightly, before exiting the room, dragging the unconscious Spirit behind her. Maka picked up the plastic knife, and showed it to everyone, a bright smile on her face.

"So, who cuts it?"

**x-X-End of Story-X-x**

* * *

**Posting Date: **Wednesday, 24th October 2012

**Word Count: 3,364 **(Not counting Description and Author's note)

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write. I had a field trip and an emotional breakdown. I'm not rather happy with how this turned out, but I hope you are.

_**~Omega02x~**_


	3. Story 3 : Kishin Armageddon

**Story No. : **02-SOE-003

**Name **: Kishin Armageddon

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Soul x Maka, Slight Black Star x Tsubaki

**Genre : **Action / Horror

**Warning : **Violence, Gore, Zombies, Possible Character Death, etc.

**Description : **The surviving witch forces discover a way to turn humans into zombie-like kishin. As they age, they eventually turn into normal kishin. What happens when Death City is the target? AU. Do not read if you value your ability to sleep at night.

* * *

**x-X-Beginning of Story-X-x**

Maka woke up to a strange and unpleasant smell, which was strong and incredibly thick. She covered her nose with her right hand, trying to block out the smell.

'_Soul must have forgotten to clean out the fridge again…'_ Maka thought angrily. She got up, and looked out the window. It was still dark, the moon was still smiling its usual toothy grin, but something was off.

There were no lights coming from the street.

Maka shook off the thoughts that the witches or the kishin could have gained control of Death City, and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was pretty mess-free, and Soul was nowhere in sight. Maka found it strange that the smell wasn't coming from the fridge. On the counter, she found a note.

**Maka,**

**I'm going to Black Star's house for a while. He wanted to discuss something with me.**

**I'll be back soon.**

**Soul**

Maka sighed. It was just like Soul to leave a note and not wake her up himself. However, she spotted a letter lying on her windowsill. It was addressed to her. Maka turned the letter to see who it was from, and read the name: _Kami Albarn_.

Maka practically tore off the envelope, hoping to read what her mother had written her. She unfolded the letter with shaking hands, and began to read.

**Dear Maka,**

**I'm sorry to give you this letter at such short notice. I wish we could be having this conversation in person, but something big came up. This makes the Kishin Ashura reviving look like a popular football match. This new threat could mean the end of the DWMA.**

**The witches have developed a sort of virus which sucks the good out of the soul of the person infected, until only madness and evil remains. The infected person then immediately becomes a sort of kishin zombie. They behave the same way that a zombie does, but given enough time, they can become normal kishin. And eventually they can become true kishin.**

**I do hope you receive this letter before the kishin can get to you. Just remember to be strong and brave, and that I love you.**

**Your loving mother,**

**Kami**

Maka read the letter a couple of times to make absolutely sure that she hadn't misread anything.

'_Kishin Zombies? What have those witches thought up this time?'_ Maka thought. Then, she remembered Soul.

'_Oh no! Soul doesn't know! For all I know, he could already be a kishin zombie.'_ Maka immediately felt despair. It was highly possible that her weapon partner was already dead. All she could do was hope that Soul was still alive and fighting.

Then, Maka heard a loud knock on the door.

Maka ran over to the door, and looked through the peephole to confirm something. One of her worst fears was soon realized.

Outside were about twenty kishin zombies, each of them looking at the door with hunger. Maka immediately backed away, and ran into her bedroom. Inside, she took out a backpack. With that done, Maka almost tore off her pajamas, and put on her usual school outfit and her mother's trench coat.

Maka ran into the kitchen, ignoring the sounds of the kishin zombies trying to break down the door, and started putting food and drinks into her backpack, which was already half-filled with books. She took some sandwiches, a carton of milk, some beef, a flask of water, a packet of crackers, and some leftover cake from her last sleepover.

Just then, the kishin broke down the door.

Maka spun around, and rolled just in time to avoid being strangled by a kishin. Her fist met the kishin's face, and it stumbled backwards. Maka grabbed her backpack, slung it over her shoulder, and jumped out the window. _'If Soul can survive the fall, so can I.'_ Maka thought, remembering when she had kicked Soul out the window when she saw Blair on top of him.

Maka landed on the ground with a light thump. She fell on all fours, her legs hurting a lot from that fall. However, the kishin were already jumping after her, and were considerably less bothered with the fall than Maka was. She swung her fist at a kishin next to her, causing it to fly backwards. Maka ran away from the kishin, dreading what she would find on the way.

'_Why me?'_ She thought sadly.

**xXxXx**

Maka found an abandoned warehouse that was made of metal and incredibly tough. Thanks to her small size, she was able to wriggle through a small hole easily. She pushed a nearby box in front of the hole, so that nobody could come in after her. After that, Maka took a look at her surroundings.

There were a lot of wooden crates in here. Some were open, some were closed, and some had collapsed. There was also a truck near the entrance, and a large metal crate which seemed to be bolted shut. Maka sighed.

'_This is going to be my home for now…'_ Maka thought. But before she could take a single step, a kishin ran into her and flattened her against the wall. Maka tried to struggle, but the kishin had her pinned by her arms. It opened its large mouth, and got ready to dive its teeth into Maka's exposed neck. She lifted one of her legs to the kishin's stomach with difficulty, and pushed.

The kishin was thrown backwards, giving Maka ample time to recover. She grabbed a nearby crow bar, and sank it into the kishin's head. It dropped dead, with its soul floating up from the large bloody gap that Maka had created in its head.

'_So they're not fully kishin yet…'_ Maka thought, but that was little comfort. They were still deadly and very much insane.

Maka heard several more bangs and creaks, which pointed to the fact that the kishin were trying to break in. She ran to the back of the truck, climbed in and closed the door behind her. Darkness filled the truck, so Maka took a flashlight out of her backpack. She turned it on, and scanned the back of the truck, hoping that there were no kishin here. A cat wearing a small witch's hat caught her attention.

"Blair?" She asked.

"Maka?" Blair asked back. "How did you get here?"

"I escaped from my house and ran all the way here. What about you? How did you get here?" Maka asked.

"Well, I was just roaming the streets in cat form, when I caught sight of some zombie-like people walking towards me. At first, I thought they wanted to play. But, I quickly realized that they only wanted to devour my perfect body." Blair explained, and Maka groaned when she heard the phrase 'perfect body'.

"What about Soul? Have you seen him?" Maka asked.

"Nope. And I think that's a good sign." Blair replied. "And by the way, you can open that metal chest in front with that crowbar you're holding." Maka looked down at the metal bar she was holding. She forgot she was even carrying it.

"Thanks. What about you?" Maka asked.

"Well, I'm going to get out of here. I can always fly." Blair answered. "Besides, you'd better get to bed." On that note, Blair crawled out of a small hole that Maka didn't even notice. She made herself comfortable, or as comfortable as she could be in a metal truck full of crates. She pulled out a sandwich and the flask of water, took a small sip, and ate her cheese sandwich.

Maka was barely awake for ten seconds before she fell asleep.

**xX-The Next Day-Xx**

Maka woke up refreshed and full of energy. She sat up, and looked around. Maka was half-expecting that the nightmare was a dream, but the fact that she was inside a metal truck confirmed her worst fear.

'_So it wasn't a dream…'_ Maka thought sadly. _'For now, I can't dwell on that. I have to find a way out of here.'_ She slung the backpack over her shoulders, picked up the crowbar, and got to her feet. She opened the back door, and jumped out. The metal crate was still in front of the truck, and Maka instantly remembered Blair's words.

'_And by the way, you can open that metal chest in front with that crowbar you're holding'_ She recited in her mind. Maka jammed the flat end of the crowbar under the gap in between the lid and the chest, and pushed down with all her might.

The chest flew open, and Maka peered inside.

Inside were two hunting rifles, a shotgun, two 9mm handguns, a revolver, three grenades, and some bullets and cartridges for the guns. Maka's heart skipped a beat, and a smile formed on her face.

'_Now, I can get out of here safely.'_ She thought. Maka grabbed all the guns, hoisting the rifles onto her other shoulder, shoving the handguns, the revolver, the grenades, and the spare bullets and cartridges into her trench coat pockets, and gripped the shotgun tight. It was loaded, and deadly. Maka opened the door out of the warehouse, her heart soaring with confidence. Now, she had only one destination…

…Black Star's house.

**xXxXx**

Maka walked through the streets unafraid at all, clutching her shotgun tightly in case any more kishin were to cross her path. Fortunately for her, unfortunately for her shotgun, she didn't encounter any more kishin. Happy that all the kishin were probably hiding right now, Maka walked into the nearest store to get some things that she needed.

Currently, she had her backpack filled with books and food and her weapons. Maka scanned the store, hoping to find something of use. She glanced at a large blue travel bag, a lot of food (Mostly chocolate bars), and some flasks. She laid all her items on the counter, and grabbed the travel bag. She started placing her guns (Excluding her shotgun) into the bag, and also took out most of her books from her backpack to place in the travel bag. Then, Maka grabbed as much food as she could, and stuffed them into her backpack. Flasks were the last on the list, which she took ample time in filling with clean drinking water. With more supplies and confidence, Maka slung both her new bags around her shoulders, picked up her shotgun, and walked back out of the store.

Not convinced at all that there weren't any kishin about, Maka used Soul Perception to get an accurate confirmation. It turned out that most of the kishin were centered at the DWMA, and there were only a handful limping around town.

Just then, a kishin leaped in front of Maka.

This kishin was a lot like Jack the Ripper, and was apparently not as dumb and zombie-like as the others. Maka pointed her shotgun at the kishin, and pulled the trigger. The kishin blocked the incoming spread of bullets, and leapt into the air, hoping to slash Maka to ribbons. She rolled aside easily, and aimed at the kishin's head. She pulled the trigger, and where the kishin one was, hovered a kishin-egg soul. Maka ignored it, since she had no interest in eating souls at all.

Maka felt her happiness rise.

She resumed her journey to Black Star's house, hoping to find out what happened to her friends.

**xXxXx**

Maka walked through the trees that mark the path to Black Star's house. Her Soul Perception confirmed that there were no kishin eggs nearby. Instead, she detected two human souls, but they were too far away to identify. Also, she detected the presence of a third soul, but it was difficult to pin-point.

Just before Maka could open the door to Black Star's house, she was met with a rather unpleasant attack.

"Black Star Big WAVE!" A familiar voice yelled, as Maka felt her back hit with incredible force. Her soul was damaged and she was catapulted into a tree. "That'll teach you to mess with Black Star!"

"Black Star, do me a favor, and LOOK before you ATTACK!" Maka yelled, clutching herself in pain and shock.

"Maka?" Black Star asked.

"Gee, how long did it take you to figure THAT out?" Maka asked angrily, as Black Star knelt beside her. "Ouch, that hurt…" Black Star didn't look sorry a bit, but did look a little shocked that Maka was here, carrying two bags and wielding a shotgun. "Where's Soul?"

"Soul's inside." Black Star said. "But I can't let you in because you might be one of those zombie kishin!" Maka reached for her travel bag, carefully unzipped it, and took out a hard-back notebook.

"Makaaaa…" Maka whispered, so that Black Star couldn't hear her. Black Star looked at her quizzically.

"CHOP!" She slammed the book into Black Star's skull. His face met the ground. Black Star's head was now largely dented with a small fountain of blood coming out of the large book-shaped hole.

"Good enough for you?!" Maka asked angrily.

"Y-yeah…" Black Star groaned.

**xXxXx**

Black Star let Maka inside his house, while rubbing the back of his head in pain. Maka could be deadly and dangerous if she wanted to be. And that was one of the things that Black Star disliked about her.

"Maka!" Yelled a familiar voice. Maka turned just in time to see herself get hugged by a familiar albino. "I was so worried!"

"Soul, it's okay. I'm fine!" Maka said, blushing slightly at his touch. She tried to push him off, but Soul had her in a death hung. And quite frankly, Soul's touch was causing her to flush with affection.

After about one minute of tight gripping, Soul released Maka.

"Sorry." He said, rubbing his head sheepishly, completely ignorant of how red Maka's face was. "Anyway, what's with the bags?" Maka set down the bags, and opened them for Soul's eyes. He nodded, and helped Maka carry them into the kitchen. Inside, Maka saw a very familiar woman cooking dinner.

"Maka!" Tsubaki exclaimed, running over and gently embracing her, not as hard as Soul's bear hug.

"Hey Tsubaki." Maka said weakly, obviously embarrassed from the amount of attention she was getting. "Is Kid here?"

"Oh yeah, Kid just went to go salvage some things from his old house." Tsubaki replied, letting go of the young scythe meister. "Hungry?" Maka smiled lightly.

"Starving."

**xXxXx**

Half-way through Tsubaki's delicious dinner, Kid and his weapons Patti and Liz showed up.

"Hey there, guys." Liz said, scanning the table, and her gaze eventually fell on Maka. "Welcome back, Maka." Patti started eating, while still laughing slightly. Kid shook Maka's hand, and sat down in between her and Black Star.

"What's new?" Soul asked.

"Oh, nothing much. We found some more food and water, but other than that my former home is now woefully unsymmetrical." Kid said, shuddering slightly at the memories that came to mind. "But, we also found some plans for a vaccine that my father must have forgotten to give Azusa."

"Where is Lord Death, anyway?" Maka asked.

"My father is still in the Death Room at the DWMA, with Death Scythe." Kid said. "He's currently planning a way on how to combat the virus, along with Professor Stein." Maka nodded, concerned about how bad things were now. "And, we need to get to the DWMA."

"Why?" Soul asked.

"Well, it's a lot safer at the DWMA than it is here. It's got a lot of supplies, and we know the layout." Liz said. It was obvious that she was freaked about this kishin zombie apocalypse, but she was trying hard not to show it.

"Well, at least we all have our partners, which should make it easier." Maka added. Everyone smiled and nodded, except Soul. "Soul, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Soul said quickly and untruthfully. Black Star had fallen asleep from exhaustion and because he had stuffed himself to the limit.

"Definitely time for bed." Tsubaki said. "Would you five mind sleeping in the living room?"

"Of course not, Tsubaki." Maka replied, as Tsubaki carefully lifted Black Star and carried him into their shared bedroom. Meanwhile, Kid, Liz and Patti chose a spot on the living room floor and unrolled sleeping bags. They each got in one, and quickly got to sleep. (But not before Kid made a scene trying to get into a comfortable yet symmetrical position.)

Soul and Maka looked down at the single sleeping bag left.

"You take it." Maka said.

"No, you take it." Soul replied.

"No, you take it." Maka repeated.

"Well, if neither of us is going to take it, then we might as well share it." Soul said, and Maka blushed slightly. Sure, they had slept in the same bed once or twice, but that was a _bed._ This was a sleeping bag, which was considerably smaller. Not waiting for permission, Soul set the sleeping bag, and pulled a barely struggling Maka in with him.

Maka felt hotter that she had ever felt. The thought of being in a sleeping bag with Soul was just so…

…intimate.

Soul wrapped his arms around Maka in a gentle embrace, while Maka blushed furiously at his touch. She couldn't fight it, and for some reason she didn't want to. She turned to face Soul, who was considerably less bothered but still rather red in the face.

'_Ah, what the heck.'_ Soul thought, as he leaned forward and kissed Maka full on the lips. Maka's eyes widened slightly, before finally closing. She fell asleep after only a second of kissing. Soul, however, was awake for ten seconds before finally falling asleep.

**xX-The Next Day-Xx**

Soul and Maka woke up at roughly the same time. Both of them opened their eyes, and saw five pairs of legs. Both of them looked up, and saw Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Black Star staring at them. Kid and Liz looked disgusted, Patti was her usual happy go-lucky self, Tsubaki looked rather nervous, and Black Star was looking at them in confusion. **(A/N: Let's take a peek into their minds, shall we?)**

_**Kid:**__ What in the name of-? DID THEY HAVE-?! What the hell?!_

_**Liz: **__I never thought Maka would DO such a thing!_

_**Patti:**__ Giraffes! Giraffes! Giraffes!_

_**Tsubaki: **__Oh my god, what happened last night?_

_**Black Star: **__What's going on here? The god BLACK STAR DEMANDS TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!_

Soul and Maka looked at them, then at one another, and realized the position they were in.

Soul was on top of Maka, who was lying on her stomach with Soul's arms supporting her. Both of them turned bright red with shock and embarrassment.

"NO! I-It's not what you think!" Both of them said hurriedly, trying to wriggle out of the position they were in, without success. "We're just one sleeping bag short!"

"Do you REALLY expect us to believe that?" Liz asked.

"Well, YEAH! We DO!" Soul and Maka yelled in unison, finally able to crawl their way out of the cramped sleeping bag. Both of them were still fully clothed, **(A/N: Severe disappointment to the ones who were expecting the two of them to… well, you know.)** and incredibly red in the face.

"Well, what happened last night?" Tsubaki asked.

"There was only one sleeping bag between us, and Soul insisted that we share!" Maka said, hoping to convince them that NOTHING had happened. "And, I guess we must have squirmed around too much, and that was how we ended up like that…" Maka didn't mention the kiss, mainly because they'd just accuse them again…

"Oh, okay." Tsubaki said finally, closing the matter. "Well, we'd better get ready for the trip to the DWMA." Everyone nodded with some "Sure"s and "Okay"s. The group disbanded to get ready in their own ways.

**xXxXx**

After taking in turns having baths and having one of Tsubaki's legendary breakfasts, everyone was ready for the trip to the DWMA.

"So, you all know the plan?" Maka asked. "We're to enter the DWMA through the front door, but we'll have to sneak in. It'll be Black Star and Tsubaki's to find things that we can use. Kid, you and your team should go and meet with Lord Death. As for Soul and I, we'll be patrolling for kishin." Kid, Liz, and Patti nodded, but Black Star didn't look too happy.

"Collecting?! Please, a god like me doesn't stoop so low as to collect things. That should be YOUR job!" Black Star yelled, and Maka's patience was dissipating faster than you could say 'Maka-Chop'.

"FINE! Soul and I will do the scavenging, and YOU get to patrol for kishin!" Maka shouted.

"Yeah, that'll do." Black Star agreed. Soul and Tsubaki sweat-dropped, obviously tired from the constant bad blood in between Maka and Black Star. They were similar, but not to great degrees. Black Star had strength and skill, but Maka had brains and sense. Black Star didn't envy Maka, but Maka envied Black Star. She envied Black Star's strength…

"Shall we get going, or are we going to argue until Christmas?" Soul asked.

"What year?" Tsubaki curiously asked Soul.

"That, I have no idea." Patti burst out laughing at Soul's response, while everyone else except Black Star and Maka laughed slightly. "But seriously, we need to get going."

"Okay, we'll leave now." Maka said, and all seven of them walked out Black Star's home. Maka had the strange feeling that she wouldn't be coming back here for a long time…

…Possibly forever.

**xXxXx**

The seven friends soon reached the DWMA, without encountering any kishin. For some reason, Maka found this unnerving, as if they could be planning something, or they could have already evolved.

"Hey Maka, you alright?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maka replied, but obviously not fine at all. Her thoughts were a mess. She kept thinking about the students at the DWMA, the kishin who were once innocent humans, her mother's letter, her friends, Blair, and Soul…

…who was now her boyfriend.

"Soul, transform." Maka said simply. Soul nodded, and transformed into a black and red scythe with an eye connecting the scythe blade to the hilt. "Let's go." Maka rushed inside, leaving Black Star and Kid in the dust. They quickly caught up, and each went their separate ways. Maka rushed for the nearby storage bay, Kid made for the Death Room, and Black Star just… took off.

**xX-With Maka-Xx**

Maka rushed through the corridors of her former school, slicing down any kishin is sight with her boyfriend. She quickly reached the storage closet, and opened it. The smell of rotting flesh and blood assaulted her nose, and she quickly placed her hand over her nose to avoid any smell coming through and choking her to death.

Just then, a vampire-like kishin appeared from behind one of the shelves. This vampire looked a lot like the Count Dracula described in one of those vampire books.

"Ah, humans." 'Count Dracula' said, walking towards them. "What a pleasant surprise. It's been awhile since I've had some blood." Maka backed away slightly, before charging.

Maka brought Soul in a horizontal cutting motion, but Count Dracula easily avoided by jumping out of the way. Maka attacked again, but the old vampire avoided it. Losing patience, Maka used Witch Hunter, which Count Dracula had trouble dodging.

"Figure 6 Hunter!" Maka yelled, the slash trail looking like the figure 6. Count Dracula took a bad cut to the stomach, but was still upright and fighting. Count Dracula bared his vampire fangs, and hundreds of bats descended on the weapon and meister. Maka span Soul in front of her, preventing the bats from infecting her. However, she took her eyes off Count Dracula.

He rushed forward, and caught Maka in a choke hold. Count Dracula pinned Maka to the nearby wall by her throat, choking her slightly. Both of Maka's hands were working on trying to pry Count Dracula's hand off her throat.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled, transforming back into human form. He rushed towards his meister as fast as he could, hoping to kick Dracula off. However, tendrils of darkness rose up from the ground, and wrapped themselves around Soul's arms and legs, so he couldn't move.

"Now, where were we?" Dracula asked Maka. She didn't dare speak, not that she could with a very strong hand threatening to snap her neck. "Ah, yes." Dracula leaned closer to Maka's ear, and sniffed the back of her throat, the part which his hand wasn't currently touching.

Without warning, Dracula sank his teeth into Maka's neck.

Maka's eyes widened in unimaginable pain. She tried to scream, but it dissipated before it left her throat. She felt her warm blood leave her throat, and something searing hot enter her. She felt the virus spread around, infecting her.

Finally, she managed a scream.

**xX-With Black Star-Xx**

"_Damn Maka for trying to put me on salvage duty. She KNOWS I hate it!" _Black Star thought angrily. _"But, maybe she wanted to make me suffer. That can't be allowed. MAKA HAS TO RESPECT HER GOD!"_ Tsubaki couldn't hear Black Star's thoughts right, so she couldn't read the expression on his face.

Just then, several zombie kishin came out from nowhere.

"Tsubaki, Ninja Sword Mode!" Black Star said.

"Right!" Tsubaki said, transforming into the short ninja sword that Black Star used so much.

"Hey, Kishin!" Black Star yelled, as the Kishin turned to face him. "Prepare to be defeated by your god BLACK STAR! BOW DOWN TO ME, USELESS BASTARDS!" The kishin seemed unimpressed, and ran towards him.

"Speed Star!" Black Star yelled, moving faster than the speed of sound. Before even a single zombie kishin body could fall, Black Star had defeated them all. Not stopping, he continued running on, hoping to find some big kishin to take down.

Just then, he heard a girl's scream.

"That's Maka's voice!" Tsubaki pointed out. Black Star was reluctant to go, but then again, saving Maka could make her respect him. So, Black Star ran in the direction of the scream.

**xX-With Kid-Xx**

Death The Kid ran through the corridors, forgoing his skateboard because he forgot it at Black Star's house. Liz was still freaking out about the zombie kishin apocalypse, and Patti was still thinking about giraffes. Kid shot any and all kishin in sight.

After about a five-minute run, Kid finally arrived at the door to the Death Room. Guarding the door was Professor Stein, who was sitting on his swivel chair and smoking.

"Professor Stein, is my father inside?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, go right ahead." Stein answered. Kid nodded, and opened the door to the Death Room. He walked through the dangerous-looking corridor unafraid, and soon came up to a circular open area surrounded with grave stones, with a mirror in the center.

"Hey there! Hiya! Great to see you, Kid!" Lord Death said in his usual goofy manner.

"Father, what happened here?" Kid asked.

"Well, you see…" Lord Death said. "The witches decided to unleash their new virus, which causes a human to turn into a kishin. However, we have discovered that a meister can use his or her soul wavelength to expel the virus. However, we have yet to test this method."

And then, Maka's scream was heard. **(A/N: That must be one loud scream…)**

Stein came rushing into the Death Room.

"We need to go, father!" Kid said, as he and Stein ran out of the room as fast as they could.

"Maybe… we'll get to test it after all…" Lord Death said sadly.

**xX-Back With Maka-Xx**

"Delicious blood." Dracula said, pulling his teeth away from the teeth-shaped bloody holes in Maka's neck. She was now completely unconscious, and oblivious to everything.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled, turning both of his hands into scythe blades in an effort to cut through the dark tendrils, to no avail. All he could do was stay there and watch as this vampire used Maka as a chew toy.

"YAHOO! DON'T WORRY, MAKA! YOUR GOD IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!" Black Star yelled, practically flying through the door. Then, he caught sight of Maka, bleeding to death and unconscious, being choked by a vampire. Black Star charged forward, and hit Dracula with several fists. He dropped Maka, and swiped his claws at Black Star in anger. He easily blocked with Tsubaki and was about to slice Dracula to ribbons before the vampire dissolved into bats.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled, breaking free of the dark tendrils and rushing to Maka's side. He knelt down, and gently supported her head with his left leg. _'Maka, please don't be dead.'_ Soul thought desperately. Soul gently felt her pulse, and was relieved to discover that Maka was still alive.

"What happened?!" Kid asked, barging into the room with Stein in tow. Both of them took one look at Maka, and joined Soul, kneeling beside her. Just then, Stein used Soul Perception. He came to a rather sad conclusion.

"Maka's infected." Stein said, and everyone's head whipped up to look at his. "It's spreading from her neck to her soul. If it reaches the soul, then she'll become a kishin." Soul's eyes filled with tears, which was unnatural considering the fact that he never cried.

"What can we do for her?" Kid asked.

"I can try to neutralize the virus before it reaches the soul, but we have to be in the infirmary for that." Stein answered.

"Then, let's go." Soul said, lifting Maka up bridal style. The three meisters (Not counting Maka) nodded, and they ran off towards the direction of the infirmary.

**xXxXx**

All eight of them arrived at the infirmary extremely quickly, and no kishin dared cross their path. Everyone got inside, and the weapons (Not counting Soul) transformed back into human form. Liz made quite of scene of barricading the door shut, with Kid complaining about the asymmetry of the barricade. Patti just laughed at the two of them.

Meanwhile, Black Star and Tsubaki were sitting on the edge of one of the beds. Soul and Stein were working on getting ready to treat Maka. Stein had insisted that Maka had to be strapped to the bed, in case she might have been taken over by madness.

Everyone had something to worry about…

**xX-With Black Star and Tsubaki-Xx**

Black Star sat on the edge of the bed, a lot more silent than anyone thought possible. He kept replaying the scene he had just seen inside his head. The vampire fighting Maka, Maka being overpowered, the vampire preying on the helpless girl, Maka being infected…

'_It's all my fault.'_ Black Star thought. _'I should've concentrated more on guarding Maka than trying to make her respect me.'_ Tsubaki scooted a bit closer to Black Star.

"Black Star, what's wrong?" She asked. Just then, Black Star was instantly overcome with depression. Tsubaki leaned closer, and embraced Black Star gently. This seemed to calm down her meister, and soon Black Star returned the embrace. Both of them sat there, wondering what they might be doing right now if those damn witches hadn't set hell loose on them.

**xX-With Soul, Maka, and Stein-Xx**

"Maka, you sure you want to do this?" Stein asked. "There's a high chance that you may suffer permanent soul damage."

"Yes, I'm sure." Maka said. "And Soul, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything, Maka." Soul replied.

"Soul…" Maka began, pain suddenly overcoming her. "If Professor Stein can't cure me, then you have to kill me." Soul stood there in shock at the nature of this request. "Please, Soul! I don't want to become one of those kishin zombies." Reluctantly, Soul nodded. Maka mouthed 'Thank You', before Stein finally gestured that it was time to begin.

Stein used Soul Perception to discover where the virus was. There were two microbes in her right arm, one in her neck, three in her stomach, another two in her left leg, and about five inside her ribs. Stein charged his soul force, and aimed for the ribs first. His hand made contact with Maka's ribcage.

Maka gasped out in pain.

Stein prepared for another attack, and aimed at her stomach. He threw another attack, and Maka yelped as Stein's soul force attack crashed through her. Stein hit her left leg next, and then her right arm. Finally, all that was left was the one in Maka's already damaged neck. Stein attacked Maka's neck with his hand.

Maka screamed, causing everyone to huddle around her bed. She cast one last look at them, before darkness finally overtook her.

"She's going to be fine." Stein said happily. "The virus has been destroyed." Soul almost fainted in happiness. Everyone else was celebrating (With the possible exception of Black Star). Stein said that everyone should get some rest, because their events for the day had completely tired them out. Nobody complained.

Soul pulled one of the beds closer to Maka's, and lay down on it. He stroked Maka's cheek delicately with his hand, before finally falling asleep himself.

**xX-Maka-Xx**

Maka's dream wasn't pretty.

_Maka was being pinned to the wall by Soul, who was kissing her roughly. Maka gladly returned the kiss, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. They made out for about five minutes, before Soul pulled away. Maka almost cried out in loss, before Soul started kissing her jawline, eventually working his way down to her neck._

_Maka moaned his name._

_But then, what was previously complete and total enjoyment morphed into pain. Soul used his incredibly sharp teeth to nibble Maka's skin._

"_Soul, stop it. You're hurting me." Maka whispered, but this only made Soul nibble harder. Maka was now in danger of screaming._

"_Soul, stop! Please!" Maka pleaded, before Soul pulled his teeth away from her neck. And it didn't take Maka long to discover that this wasn't her Soul Eater. His entire face was wrapped in bandages, similar to how Ashura had wrapped his head in them. There was a slight rip in them for the mouth._

_Suddenly, kishin Soul opened his mouth wide, and sank his teeth into Maka's neck, tearing apart her flesh and causing liters of blood to pour down the wound. Maka did the only thing she could do…_

…_Scream._

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Maka screamed, lashing out in a desperate attempt to escape from some hidden force. She struggled as hard as she could against the restraints, but it proved futile.

"Maka! Calm down!" Soul said, desperately trying to comfort his scared meister, with little success. Finally, Soul crashed his lips onto Maka's. She struggled for a while, before finally melting into it. It wasn't a lustful kiss with tongue, it was just a caring kiss.

And then, the mood was ruined entirely by a loud sound.

**BANG!**

The door shook with a lot of force, and even the symmetrical barricade that Kid and Liz had put together was beginning to waver.

**BANG!**

All the meisters (Not counting Maka) and weapons sprang to their feet. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti transformed, and they were caught by their respective meisters. Soul's right arm transformed into a scythe blade, ready to use force to protect his meister, no matter the cost.

**CRASH!**

The door flew open with such force that the barricade was blown apart, it's pieces raining down on the small group. And there, in the doorway…

…Stood Crona.

"H-hey guys." Crona said nervously. **(A/N: In this story, Crona is going to be a boy… okay?)**

"Crona!" Everyone yelled, rushing towards him and engulfing him in a tight group hug. Everyone broke apart, giving Crona a view of Maka.

"Hey, Crona. I look pretty stupid, don't I?" Maka asked, cracking a grin. Crona smiled slightly, and walked to Maka's side. He gently touched Maka's forehead in a friendly way, not noticing the death glare Soul was giving him.

"Hey, Maka. I came back here with some friends." Crona said, gesturing to the door. Maka's mother Kami burst through the doorway, and quickly scanned the room. Her gaze fell upon her only daughter, who now looked very happy.

"Oh, my baby!" Kami exclaimed, rushing forward to hug Maka. "I was so worried! At first, I thought you didn't receive my letter. Then, I thought that it reached you too late!"

"Mom, calm down." Maka said.

"And what's with the restraints?" Kami asked.

"She was infected with the virus." Stein said. "But, I managed to get rid of it before it did any permanent damage."

"Thank you for saving my daughter, Franken." Kami said. "Oh, and I have news on Death City."

"What news?" Everyone asked.

"Death City is now zombie-free!"

**x-X-End of Story-X-x**

* * *

**Posting Date: **Tuesday, 30th October 2012

**Word Count: **6,107 (Not counting Author's Note)

A/N: This is my Halloween special. And sorry that I didn't update sooner. And I know the ending was a little rushed (I was half-awake when I wrote it). Anyway, I'm terribly sorry if it didn't meet your expectations, but please review.

_**~Omega02x~**_


	4. Story 4 : What Depression Leads To

**Story No. : **02-SOE-004

**Name **: What Depression Leads To…

**Rating : **T (Maybe M for some people…)

**Pairing : **Soul x Maka

**Genre : **Angst / Romance

**Warning : **Depression, violence, suicide.

**Description : **Sometime after the Kishin Ashura was destroyed, Soul begins to fall into depression. The cause: His one and only meister.

* * *

**x-X-Beginning of Story-X-x**

Soul sat alone on the edge of his bed, thinking about his meister, Maka. What did she do that made Soul feel so threatened by her? What did she do that made Soul feel different about her? What did she do that made Soul have feelings for her?

Then, it hit him.

Maka always considered him as her weapon partner, nothing more, nothing less. And for some reason, Soul hated her for thinking that. If only she knew what Soul was going through…

…But that was the thing, she didn't.

Maka didn't know Soul was suffering from depression. Soul had done his best to keep it a secret from everyone. He kept it a secret from all his friends. He could picture the effects that his depression would have on them. Kid would be mortified, Liz would feel sorry for him, Patti wouldn't understand, Black Star would probably not care, Tsubaki would feel the same way Liz felt, Maka…

…Maka would be crushed. So for those reasons, Soul chose not to reveal the fact that he was depressed to anyone. He had even used some of his pocket money to by anti-depressants, and hide them away in a hiding place that even Maka didn't know about.

"Soul, it's almost time for school." Maka said from the kitchen, through Soul's closed door. He gave one last sigh and popped open the anti-depressant container. He took a single pill, and quickly hid away the rest. Soul unlocked his door, and walked into the living room.

"Soul, hurry up and take a bath!" Maka said, throwing a towel over his head, while she continued working on breakfast.

'_Thank god Blair is working, or else this day would turn from uncool into completely chaotic.'_ Soul thought. He walked into the bathroom.

About five minutes later, Soul walked out of the bathroom in his yellow shirt, jeans, and his favorite black jacket. Maka nodded her approval, and gestured for Soul to sit down. He took a seat opposite of Maka, and quickly ate up his breakfast. Maka finished only five seconds after Soul.

Ready for school, Soul and Maka mounted Soul's bike, and he drove both of them to school.

**xXxXx**

"Are you okay, Soul?" Maka asked. "You seem awfully quiet."

"Of course I'm alright. Just a little distracted…" Soul said quickly. He didn't want Maka guessing and making assumptions, mainly because they were usually correct. And the last thing he needed was Maka onto his case.

"HELLO, MY SERVANTS!" Black Star yelled, looking down on Maka and Soul as if he were god. A ninja sword in his right hand told them that Tsubaki was in weapon form.

"NOW, BOW DOWN TO ME, MORTALS!" Black Star shouted at the top of his voice, but Soul and Maka only heard it as though it were a whisper. Angered, Black Star jumped down and looked them in the eyes.

"Well, if you're so cocky as to ignore a request from your god, then I guess we're gonna have to duel!" Black Star said. "And when I win, you will have to treat me as your GOD!" Soul and Maka looked at him as if he were crazy. Both of them didn't know what to say. A fight with Black Star? Some might say that Soul and Maka would win. But some would say that Black Star and Tsubaki would win. **(A/N: *Cough* BSL *Cough*)**

"Black Star! We can't fight our friends!" Tsubaki protested, but a single wavelength from Black Star told her that he didn't want to be talked out of it.

"Fine. If it's a death wish you want, it's a death wish you'll get!" Maka said intimidatingly, as Soul transformed into a dark grey and red scythe with a red eye connecting the scythe blade to the hilt. Maka caught him with her right hand, and gripped him in her usual fighting stance.

"So, you ready to bow down to the great Black Star and beg for your life?" Black Star asked.

"Never." Maka said. By now, almost half the school was watching their fight. Maka and Black Star ignored them, and faced each other. Black Star made the first move.

"Speed Star!" Black Star yelled, moving at incredible speeds in hopes of distracting Maka and creating an opening. Maka dodged Black Star's attack, and brought Soul in a deadly arc similar to the letter U. Black Star did a back flip to avoid it, and landed a couple of feet away from Maka.

"Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword Mode!" Black Star commanded, as Tsubaki transformed into the cursed enchanted sword. "Shadow Star!" Black Star's shadow proceeded to attack Maka, who dodged each of the blows and blocked the few she couldn't.

"Soul, Soul Resonance." Maka commanded simply. This is what Soul had been dreading. During Soul Resonance, thoughts, feelings, and emotions were exchanged. But, Maka would probably not notice. So, Soul obliged.

"Let's go! SOUL RESONANCE!" Both of them shouted, as Maka started sending wavelengths to Soul, who sent them back, stronger than before.

'_For Maka, I will win this…'_ Soul thought. He broke down the emotional walls he had put up to block himself from his feelings. Maka felt herself being filled up with emotions of care, trust, and love. They gave her so much power that she felt like exploding. But instead, she passed them back to Soul, who prepared for the Genie Hunter.

"GENIE HUNTER!" Maka shouted, as Soul glowed with energy, and changed shape. Maka rushed forward, and sliced the air where Black Star previously was. He narrowly avoided, only to be met with Soul. Black Star guarded with Tsubaki, but the force of Soul and Maka's Genie Hunter was so great that Black Star was blasted backwards, where he quickly regained his footing.

"_Soul, where did all this power come from?" _Maka asked Soul through her wavelength.

"_N-nowhere. I just had a lot of power sealed inside."_ Soul said, frightened that Maka might find out. Black Star charged again, and Maka swung Soul to prevent Black Star from impaling her. He dodged again, and Maka kicked his stomach, and Black Star flew backwards. Then, Maka looked at her scythe with annoyance.

"I don't believe you." Maka said out loud, not bothering to cover her emotions. Soul morphed back into human form, and stared into his meisters beautiful emerald-green eyes. _'Good god, tell him!' _Maka screamed to herself, but she couldn't muster the courage to say it. She was biting her tongue, trying to keep herself from blushing, and barely succeeding.

"Soul, you're my weapon partner, and…" Maka began, and seemed to be trying desperately to search for the last words. However, Soul's heart was breaking… badly.

'_I'm just her weapon partner? I'm not anyone special to her? I'm not her boyfriend, close friend, or even a friend to her?'_ Soul said to himself. Before Maka could force out the last words, Soul had already taken off in the direction of their shared apartment.

"COWARD!" Black Star screamed in the distance, but Maka paid no attention to him.

"Soul, wait!" Maka yelled, running after her weapon partner as fast as she could. But, Soul had the advantage of timing and adrenaline.

"See?! Even Maka Albarn FEARS the great BLACK STAR!" Black Star yelled at the top of his voice, pointing his finger to the sky.

"Black Star, we should go after them." Tsubaki said.

"Why?!" Black Star demanded.

"Well, I'm not sure. But I have a bad feeling about this…" Tsubaki said, and the two of them ran after the scythe meister and her weapon.

**xXxXx**

Soul ran into his bedroom and quickly shut the door. His emotions were a mess and his depression was back, stronger and more powerful than ever. Soul searched frantically under his bed for the loose floorboard where he hid his pills. He found the floorboard, and brought out the container that only had a few anti-depressants left. He opened the lid, and gazed triumphantly at them.

To a normal person, the pills would look like pills. But to Soul, the pills were beautiful. They would give him what he wanted the most…

…A way out.

Soul put the pill jar down onto his desk and wrote a short note. Then, he grabbed the pill jar and emptied the entire contents into his mouth, and swallowed. He seized up, as he could hear the rush of death approaching him, ready to erase him from this world. Soul embraced the feeling, and waited patiently for death to take hold of him.

And then, he fell onto the floor and closed his eyes for the last time.

And only a few seconds later, Maka opened the door quickly, only to discover that she was too late.

"Soul!" Maka screamed, moving to lean at her side. She lifted his head with her arms and began desperately to shake Soul awake, tears streaming down her face.

"Soul… please don't leave me! Please! Soul, I love you!" Maka sobbed. "Please, open your eyes! SOUL!" It only took her a few seconds to know it was futile. Her Soul was gone, and she hadn't even told him her feelings yet. She buried her face into Soul's neck, and remained in that position for over 2 minutes.

Then, Maka's eyes fell onto the note on Soul's desk. She set Soul down gently with trembling hands, and walked over to pick it up. She read it from the top.

**To whoever finds this,**

**My name is Soul Eater Evans. I'm fourteen years old, and I suffer from depression. I suffer it because the one person I love doesn't love me back. And just now, she broke my heart. So, I searched for a way out, and I found one. Suicide isn't cool at all, but it's a way out, and I desperately need one.**

**And would someone please tell my meister (Maka Albarn) that the person I love is her?**

**-Soul-**

Maka reread the note three times before she had finally understood.

'_It's…all my fault.' _Maka thought. _'Soul has saved me so many times before, been my weapon and my best friend. And how do I repay him? By breaking his heart…' _Her feelings were starting to get more negative by the minute. _'I never even got to tell him that I do love him…'_ Maka soon realized that there WAS a way.

She could die.

Maka ran into the kitchen, and reached for the sharpest knife in sight. She studied the blade, as it would be her door to Soul. Then, without a second thought, she drove the knife into her stomach.

Maka sank to the ground of her kitchen, clutching where she had stabbed the knife in pain. She left it in, and dabbed her right fingers in blood. Then, she proceeded to write words onto the floor. She smiled as she wrote the last word, and then died peacefully.

**xXxXx**

Black Star burst into the room, knocking the front door off its hinges, while Tsubaki walked in slowly. The first unusual sight they caught was the open door to Soul's bedroom. Black Star and Tsubaki went inside to investigate, and caught sight of Soul's limp form. Black Star quickly rushed to his side.

"Soul! WAKE UP! YOUR GOD IS HERE!" Black Star yelled, doing his best to shake the albino awake, with no success. Tsubaki gently felt Soul's pulse, and instantly recoiled when she didn't feel anything.

"He's… He's dead." Tsubaki stated, which instantly froze Black Star. He dropped Soul with a face that clearly indicated his complete and total shock. Just then, Tsubaki turned and saw Maka's blood-covered corpse. Her tear-filled eyes widened, and she immediately left Soul's side to check up on her.

Maka's emerald eyes were still open, but they were completely lifeless and dark. Tsubaki did the only thing she could do.

She gently placed her index finger and her thumb on Maka's eyelids, and closed them.

"It…It was suicide…" Tsubaki said sadly. Black Star carried Soul's corpse from his room, and lay him down next to Maka. Then, he joined their hands. Tsubaki looked around, and saw that there were words written in blood on the wall. They read:

**I love you Soul, and I'll join you soon.**

**x-X-End Of Story-X-x**

* * *

**Posting Date: **Saturday, 03rd November 2012

**Word Count:** 2,045(Not counting Description and Author's note)

A/N: I know it's sad and tragic, but that's how I wanted it. Hopefully you liked it, and please don't kill me for killing of Soul and Maka. *Hides under desk in terror*. And I guess now is as good a time as ever to inform you about the Avenger!s. Check out Ali's essay at : www. fanfiction. n*e*t* /topic/119079/72071336/1/Essay. (Remove the * and the spaces)

_**~Omega02x~**_


	5. Story 5 : Under Fire

**Story No. : **02-SOE-005

**Name **: Under Fire

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Soul x Maka

**Genre : **Action / Hurt-Comfort / Romance

**Warning : **Violence, Fluff, Character Death, Blood and Gore

**Description : **Maka and her group get assigned a mission to take down several Kishin eggs that have been sighted just outside of Death City. But, an old enemy crashes their party.

* * *

**x-X-Beginning of Story-X-x**

Soul woke up to the sound of his beat-up alarm clock going off. He punched it hard, sending it flying around the room.

'_Man that was a good dream…'_ Soul thought, still not opening his eyes. He had just dreamed of him and Maka catching a lot of Kishin eggs and some witch souls. Soul couldn't wait to try one of those true witch souls, not Blair's cat soul.

…Speaking of Blair, when Soul opened his eyes, he saw Blair sitting on his stomach. Soul nearly screamed in shock. "B-Blair! Get off me or Maka'll kill us both!" Soul whispered.

"But it'll be worth it." She said seductively, leaning forward and pressed her over-sized breasts into Soul's face.

**xX-Meanwhile-Xx**

Maka woke up from her sleep feeling very refreshed. She quickly got out of bed, being sure to tidy it up before grabbing a towel and heading for the shower.

After the shower, Maka got dressed into her usual school outfit and her mother's black trench coat. She walked over to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. Today was going to be bacon, eggs and toast, which was their normal breakfast.

Soon after preparing breakfast, Maka knocked on the door to Soul's room.

'_The idiot is probably oversleeping again…' _Maka thought. She opened the door, and was granted with an unpleasant sight.

Soul was lying on the bed, mouth wide open and nose bleeding, with Blair… being Blair. "Oh, good morning Maka." Blair said.

Maka was furious.

"M-Maka! It's not what it looks like!" Soul said desperately, as Maka reached for her trusty hard-covered book. She gripped it tighter, and Soul turned pale.

"You jerk! MAKA-CHOP!" Maka yelled, bringing her book to meet Soul's head. He was left unconscious on the bed, with a spellbound Blair and a very angry Maka looking down at them.

**xXxXx**

Soul drove Maka to school as usual, but they exchanged no words at all. Soul was still angry at Maka for Maka-chopping him, and Maka was still furious for seeing Soul with Blair stuffing her breasts into his face. **(A/N: Please don't think I'm a pervert…)**

'_Geez, I wonder what Maka is so angry about.' _Soul thought. _'It's not like Blair and I are a couple after all. She just loves to tease me. I just don't know why… Maka KNOWS that I'm her weapon, and that I'd do anything for her.'_

'_That jerk!' _Maka thought angrily. _'Why does he have to go and do that in front of me?! Why can't he realize that I hate seeing him and Blair in that position?! Why doesn't he know that I love him?'_

They arrived at the academy in only ten minutes, and were greeted by a very familiar sight.

"WELCOME, MY SERVANTS!" Black Star yelled. "NOW, BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!" Tsubaki was sweat-dropping beside him, trying to calm down her over-enthusiastic meister.

"Hey, Black Star." Soul said, as he high-fived Black Star. Maka and Tsubaki shared a friendly handshake.

"So, what's new today?" Tsubaki asked Maka, but being sure to keep it down to a whisper so that Soul and Black Star wouldn't hear.

"I caught the jerk playing with Blair this morning!" Maka whispered. "And it's like he doesn't even care about me…" Tsubaki sighed. She knew that Maka was in love with Soul, no matter how much he annoyed her. And Tsubaki knew that Soul liked Maka, and would do anything for her. But, she chose not to reveal their feelings to either of them.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it was a misunderstanding." Tsubaki said brightly.

"Yeah, maybe…" Maka said.

"WELL, WHAT ARE MY SERVANTS WAITING FOR? LET'S GET TO CLASS!" Black Star yelled, and all three of them knew better than to try and dispute that. Black Star may be loud and obnoxious, but he was scary when angered.

"What about Kid?" Tsubaki asked while walking.

"He'll probably show up later, because he's probably making his house all good and symmetrical." Soul answered, and Maka couldn't help but nod.

"I'll vote for nine o'clock." Soul said.

"I'll vote for eight o'clock." Maka said.

"Umm, I think I'll pass…" Tsubaki said, because she didn't want to guess when the young reaper would show up. She knew Soul stood a good chance for winning the bet. However, Maka knew that Kid just loved the number eight. So, both of them stood a decent chance.

**xXxXx**

Kid arrived at eight o'clock with Liz and Patti in tow, just like Maka said.

"I win." Maka said smugly to an annoyed Soul.

"You win what?" Liz asked Maka.

"Oh, Soul and I made a bet about what time you guys would arrive." Maka explained. "And I won." Liz sighed, Kid wasn't really happy, and Patti started laughing.

"What time did Soul say I would arrive?" Kid asked, dreading what the answer would be.

"Nine o'clock." Maka answered. Kid started freaking out. Liz just sighed and started a conversation with Maka. Patti was still laughing on the sidelines, and Soul just looked very annoyed.

"Meister's Maka, Black Star, and Kid, report to the Death Room." Lord Death said over the school-wide intercom. Kid stopped freaking out when he heard the announcement. All five of them walked to the Death Room, since Lord Death probably meant that their weapons should go as well.

**xXxXx**

"So, you understand the mission?" Lord Death asked.

"We're to defeat a force of amassing Kishin eggs before they threaten to overwhelm the local village." Maka repeated.

"Don't worry, Lord Death! I CAN TAKE CARE OF THESE GUYS IN MY SLEEP!" Black Star shouted, much to Maka's annoyance, and Tsubaki's discomfort. Everyone left the Death Room soon after the briefing.

"Well, what's the plan, Maka?" Kid asked.

"Well, I suppose we could split up and deal with the kishin more effectively." Maka suggested, and everyone nodded. Soon, they exited Death City and made for the village where the band of Kishin had been sighted.

**xXxXx**

"Soul, keep quiet!" Maka whispered as the two of them spied on three kishin who were lurking nearby. "If they catch us, then we'll lose the element of surprise, and I'd prefer to end this battle without unnecessary bloodshed."

"Geez, sorry." Soul said, while Maka had half a mind to Maka-chop his brains out. But, Soul was her weapon and she needed him. Maka raised three fingers. Two… One…

Begin!

Soul transformed into a demon scythe, while Maka caught him with expert hands and prepared to lunge. The kishin still weren't aware of her presence, which is how Maka liked it. She wasn't a dark assassin, but she didn't like to fight with little chance of winning. Maka snuck behind the three of them, and prepared to charge.

She defeated all three kishin before either of them knew what was going on.

They transformed into ribbons of black energy, which eventually settled into small red kishin eggs. Soul transformed back into human form, and quickly ate the three souls.

"That was filling." Soul said, rubbing his stomach lightly.

"Now that you've had a last meal, it's time for you to die." A very familiar voice whispered, and Soul and Maka quickly turned around, to be met with a very shocking and unpleasant surprise.

**xX-Meanwhile-Xx**

"YAHOO!" Black Star yelled, running towards the kishin holding Tsubaki in Ninja Sword mode. The three kishin turned to face Black Star, but by then, Black Star had already killed all of them. Where they stood now hovered 3 kishin souls, which Black Star ignored at first, but eventually allowed his weapon partner to eat. Soon after Tsubaki had consumed the two souls, Black Star began jumping around again, hoping to find some more kishin to kill.

He got his wish.

About fifty or more Arachnophobia members appeared out of nowhere and charged Black Star.

"Bring it on, MORTALS!" Black Star yelled, and charged the kishin. **(A/N: Arachnophobia members ARE kishin, right? Whatever, it's not important…)**

Tsubaki transformed into the enchanted sword, while Black Star charged the kishin, jabbing and slicing at any he could reach. Several kishin started shooting him with handguns, but Black Star dodged all of them. Black Star counterattacked with his shadow, and quickly disposed of most of the kishin. Those that were left were not so eager to attack. Instead, they ran away in the opposite direction.

"COWARDS!" Black Star yelled after them.

"Black Star, let them go. We've completed our mission, and everyone else is probably waiting for us." Tsubaki said, looking rather longingly at the forty-five kishin souls that were floating, just waiting to be eated.

"Go ahead and eat them, if that's what you want." Black Star said in a totally un-Black Star-ish way. Tsubaki nodded happily, transforming back into human form. She started eating the souls, glancing at Black Star to ask why he was letting her do this.

"I'm doing this so that you can become a death scythe, the weapon of a GOD!" Black Star yelled. Tsubaki nodded knowingly, and resumed with consuming the kishin souls. She had already eaten ten or eleven before at least a hundred or more Arachnophobia troops appeared and attacked them.

"There's too many! We need to fall back!" Tsubaki said.

"A GOD NEVER RUNS!" Black Star shouted.

"They do when the fight they're about to fight is hopeless!" Tsubaki yelled, grabbing Black Star's hand. Ignoring Black Star's protests, Tsubaki dragged him back towards Death City, where there were hundreds of meisters and weapons just waiting to back them up.

**xX-Meanwhile-Xx**

Kid, Liz, and Patti lay in wait for their band of kishin to come to them. Both Liz and Patti were in handgun form, while kid lay in wait for the kishin. Liz wasn't saying much, while Patti was her usual young, noisy, and care-free self.

"Ready?" Kid asked his weapons.

"I've been ready for ten minutes…" Liz muttered.

"Yup!" Patti said enthusiastically.

"NOW!" Kid yelled, jumping out his hiding spot and firing his guns as fast as he could. Kid's attacks rained down on the four kishin with such speed that they were caught off-guard. The first kishin was defeated instantly, while the second and third charged Kid. He slipped behind them easily, pointed his guns at their heads, and pulled the triggers. The fourth one closed in on him, hoping to easily kill him off now that he was distracted. But, Kid easily dodged its attack, and quickly killed the kishin. Four kishin eggs hovered, two each for Liz and Patti.

"Now, let's go find the others." Kid said, and Liz and Patti agreed. All three of them (Actually one, since Liz and Patti were still in weapon form) walked off, hoping to come across Black Star and/or Maka.

**xX-Meanwhile-Xx**

Soul and Maka stared at their new enemy in complete shock and total horror.

It couldn't be…

Not after so long…

Their opponent was the one and only…

…Giriko.

"So, you two losers again, eh?" Giriko asked, amused at Soul and Maka's reactions to finding out that he wasn't dead. "I'll grind you two into paste!" Giriko charged, and Soul transformed into a scythe fast enough to prevent Maka from being hit by Giriko's chainsaw leg. However, both Soul and Maka were blasted backwards, and Maka rebounded, ready to fight this foul-mouthed sucker.

"You should know that I was the one that killed the kishin." Maka said. "So if I were you, I'd run away while I could." Giriko laughed.

"Taunting doesn't suit you, bitch." Giriko replied, charging again to cut them into pieces. Maka guarded with Soul and landed a kick on Giriko's face. He didn't seem affected, and sliced at Maka. Maka guarded again, but Giriko increased his chainsaw level to level 3, which badly wounded Soul. Both Soul and Maka were thrown backwards, and landed on the hard rocky terrain. Soul transformed back into human form, and didn't get up. Maka got to her feet, and bent down to examine Soul.

"Soul, you alright?" Maka asked.

"Yeah…" Soul murmured, his voice clearly indicating the pain he was in. Blood was staining his clothes, but the only part of him injured was his left arm. He'd soon be okay.

But Maka wouldn't…

"DIE, YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF SHIT!" Giriko screamed, and lunged at Soul. He knew that Maka would just dodge his attack. But, if he attacked the albino, then he could end the battle quickly. Giriko activated the chainsaws in his right leg, ready to get rid of the young weapon once and for all.

Maka had a choice. She could stay right where she was and not die, but Soul would. Or…

…She could take the attack for him. It would be suicide, but at least Soul would still be alive. Maka made her choice in a split second. She charged in between Giriko and Soul, faced her opponent, and spread her arms wide, ready to accept Giriko's attack. Maka closed her eyes, and waited for the chainsaws to hit.

And she wasn't disappointed.

Giriko's chainsaw leg ripped right through Maka's flesh, never mind her clothes or her skin. She felt the jagged edges rip through her muscles, expelling enough blood to keep someone alive indefinitely. The force of the attack sent her catapulting over her fallen weapon. Her eyes never opened, and much to her surprise, the chainsaws didn't hurt as much as she thought they would. The only part that hurt was landing. A large trail of blood and flesh showed Maka's brief and violent flight through the air.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled, somehow miraculously recovering from the cut in his shoulder instantly. He rushed to Maka's side, and lifted her head off the sandy terrain and supported it with his warm hands. Maka coughed out a mouthful of blood, and opened her eyes. Her emerald green orbs met Soul's ruby red eyes. Maka smiled, but winced in pain.

"H-Hey." Maka forced out, and another mouthful of crimson liquid followed.

"Don't talk, Maka." Soul said simply, and rested Maka's head onto his knee. He took off his black jacket and used it to cover the long gash in Maka's body. It reached from her right thigh until her left shoulder, marking where Giriko at hit her.

…Speaking of Giriko.

"Decided to protect your friend, eh?" Giriko said. "Too bad it didn't do YOU any good!" Giriko started laughing like crazy, savoring the pain he had inflicted on his victim. Just then, an Arachnophobia member ran up to Giriko.

"Sir, Mr. Mosquito says that it's time to fall back." The member reported.

"WHAT? But there are still enemies around!" Giriko replied angrily.

"Mr. Mosquito says that the primary objective has been achieved, and that it's time to fall back." The member repeated. Giriko snorted, and ran after the messenger, leaving behind a dying Maka and a very panicked Soul.

"Maka…" Soul began.

"Soul, stop. I'm dying, aren't I?" Maka asked. Soul glanced quickly at Maka's bloody body, trying desperately to push the image of her guts showing and blood flowing.

"No! No, you're going to be fine…" Soul answered. But even as the words formed in his head, they sounded false and made up. They sounded untruthful. Soul himself knew what was going to happen…

Maka was nearing her death as each second passed.

"Soul, I…" Maka started to stay, but Soul cut her off with a small peck on the cheek. If Maka still had any blood left in her face, then she might have blushed harder than ever thought possible. "I love you." Soul smiled down at his meister, holding his gaze into her emerald eyes. He wanted to say something, but nothing sounded right. Maka finally broke the connection, closing her eyes. She felt her lungs lose their rhythm.

Maka took in her last breath, and immediately fell limp.

**x-X-End of Story-X-x**

* * *

**Posting Date : **Tuesday, November 6th, 2012

**Word Count :** 2,617 (Not counting Description and Authors Note)

A/N: I know it had a rather rushed ending, and I'm sorry for that. I just wanted to finish this quickly and I couldn't think of a better way. Anyway, please review. It doesn't matter what you have to say, as long as I can see where you think I have to improve, and where I'm already good at. I'm thinking of doing only ten or twenty of these, before moving on (I don't mean that I'll be abandoning the story, I just mean that I'll consider this second priority…)

_**~Omega02x~**_


	6. Story 6 : Love Controls All

**Story No. : **02-SOE-006

**Name**: Love Controls All

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Soul x Maka (This is not a Soul x Jacqueline fanfic, even if the pairing is implied!)

**Genre: **Angst / Romance

**Warning: **Attempted Suicide / Violence / Fluff / Self-Harm / Out Of Character

**Description:** After Maka discovers that Soul and Jacqueline spend a lot of time together, Maka fell into depression. She turned to cutting in order to escape, but things took a turn for the worse when she heard rumors that Soul was actually dating Jacqueline. She didn't know it wasn't true.

* * *

**x-X-Beginning of Story-X-x**

_Why?_

_Why me?_

_Why am I the one suffering? I should be happy for Soul. He's dating someone who's kind and beautiful. She's better than I am, and Soul deserves the best. He's been through a lot, and I can't help him. Maybe Jackie can succeed where I failed, and bring him happiness. I can't even bring him happiness. All we do is insult each other. I'm useless. I failed to save him. I failed to save him from that kishin. I don't deserve him. He deserves so much more than me._

Maka ran these thoughts over in her head a million times on fast replay. She sat in the bathtub, sobbing hard as she ran the knife over her wrist. Without warning, she dragged the knife across, leaving a very deep and long cut. Maka embraced the feeling of pain, loving what little comfort it provided. She brought the knife across her wrist and cut herself again…

And again…

And again…

By the time Maka was satisfied, there were already five long cuts on her arm. Nobody would notice. Nobody would care that she was cutting. She turned on the bath tap and ran her bleeding arm under the hot water, ignoring the stinging feeling as the water washed over her cuts and cleaned the blood from her arm.

"Maka, what's taking so damn long?" Soul asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Just wait a minute, I'm not done!" Maka shouted back, turning off the water and using several plasters as crude stitches. She bandaged up her arm, and quickly got dressed in her usual school uniform and black trench coat. Maka carefully washed away any blood and tidied up, so that Soul wouldn't know that she was cutting. Then, she unlocked the door.

"Finally! What took you so damn long?" Soul asked angrily.

**Maka-Chop!**

Maka's hard-cover book made contact with Soul's skull, leaving a very large dent in his head.

"That was for disturbing me!" Maka said angrily, walking into the kitchen, leaving the unconscious form of Soul who had a fountain of blood coming out of his head. She grabbed an empty cup and poured herself a glass of milk. She drank it quickly, and decided against having a large breakfast. Maka took out a sandwich and ate it quickly. After the small snack, Maka sat down and waited impatiently for Soul to finish getting ready.

**xXxXx**

When Soul heard that Maka was out of ear-shot, Soul quickly got to his feet and ran into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, not wanting Maka to get tired of waiting and decided to come in here and Maka-chop his brains out. He took a quick shower and got changed into his usual yellow shirt, olive green jeans, and favorite black jacket. Then, he unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" Soul asked.

"I've been ready to go for ten minutes." Maka replied. "You just took so long." Soul shrugged, and both of them walked out of their shared apartment and towards the parking lot in front of the building. Soul mounted his bike and started the engine, while his meister climbed on with him, holding on tightly. Both Soul and Maka ignored the light tints of red in their cheeks, and brushed it off as just a natural reaction.

After only a five-minute drive, Soul and Maka arrived in front of the DWMA, with two familiar faces looking at them.

"Good morning, Maka. Good morning, Soul." Tsubaki said cheerfully.

"Well, Black Star how's the show?" Soul said, fist-bumping his best friend Black Star.

"The show's great, but now we can get the REAL show started!" Black Star said enthusiastically. Both Soul and Black Star went off to go harass some students about how the great Black Star defeated the kishin, and how Soul could just enjoy the show. Both Maka and Tsubaki sighed and sweat-dropped as they saw their partners just annoying some other students. Then, Maka caught sight of Kim and Jacqueline walking into the DWMA, with Soul following them at a distance.

"What are they up to?" Tsubaki said.

"They're probably off to go chat about something." Maka said, doing her best to keep her voice calm and absent of any jealously or anger. However, Tsubaki noticed. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No!" Maka said a little too quickly. "Nothing's wrong. It's just that we should get to class." Maka instantly hurried off, leaving behind a very confused Tsubaki. She just sighed, and walked after her friend, being sure to get Black Star away from the other students before hurrying to class.

_Something's up…_ Tsubaki thought. At the time, she didn't know she was right.

**xXxXx**

"So Soul, what's up?" Jackie asked, curious about what was going on between Maka and her weapon. "Nothing much. Maka's still being very secretive, so I don't really know much about what's going on with her." Soul answered. Jackie looked at him with confused eyes. "What does that mean?" She asked, worried about Soul's meister.

"She's been avoiding me, lately." Soul said. "I don't know what's up, but it can't be good."

"Does she think we're dating?" Jackie asked. "…Possibly." Soul answered.

"Well, then you'd better tell her it's not true. We're just friends." Jacqueline said simply. Soul nodded and walked off. "I'll be sure to tell her." He said.

**xXxXx**

"Well class, what should we do today?" Professor Stein said. The entire class knew what he was going to say, but they got a very pleasant surprise when he announced something different. "I know. Today will be physical training. This means that two meisters I select will duel each other." The entire class nodded. "Well, who should be chosen...?"

"Pick me! Pick me!" Black Star shouted, jumping up and down in his seat, with Tsubaki sweat-dropping and trying to calm him down. Maka just sighed and waited patiently for Professor Stein's decision.

"Meisters Maka and Black Star will be chosen for today. And their weapons Tsubaki and Soul should come in front as well." Professor Stein announced. Black Star was overjoyed, and quickly rushed to the front of the class, followed by a very reluctant and worried Tsubaki. Maka walked to the front of the class, with Soul following in her wake.

"Face your opponent." Stein said. Both Black Star and Maka faced each other, sparks flying in between their eyes.

"Scared?" Black Star asked. Maka smirked. "You wish." She replied. Both Soul and Tsubaki transformed into their weapon forms, and were caught by their meisters.

_Something's wrong,_ Maka thought. Soul felt… heavy. Normally, Soul was as light as a feather, but now he felt like he was weighing her down, as if he were made out of steel. He wasn't burning her hands like once before, but it was still unpleasant for Maka to hold. She didn't have time to ponder why, as Black Star took no time waiting to attack Maka with Tsubaki in Ninja Sword mode. Maka parried with little difficulty, while Black Star aimed for Maka's head with his right food. Maka blocked with her left arm, but felt something come loose.

_Shit,_ Maka thought. She felt some blood slowly leak out of the cuts she had given herself earlier. "Maka, your arm…" Soul began, but Maka instantly shut him up with a single thought that was transferred over their connected wavelengths. Maka attacked again, recklessly lunging and slashing at Black Star, who dodged and blocked every single attack that Maka dished out. Then, Black Star started attacking again, but each of his attacks was blocked by Maka, who had resorted to relying completely on her weapon to block. Then, the Dark Arm meister did the one thing that would bring him to victory.

"Black Star, Big Wave!" He yelled, hitting Maka's left arm with his soul force. Blood exploded out of the wound as every single cut that Maka had inflicted on herself opened. Combined with the wavelength that Black Star had blasted her with, the pain was enormous. She immediately collapsed, and didn't get up again. Her left arm felt weak and numb, as if her very soul was leaking out along with the blood.

"Black Star! How could you hurt your own friend?" Tsubaki asked in protest. Black Star just stared in shock at his fallen team leader. "I didn't hit her that hard, Tsubaki!" He complained back. In the meantime, students were getting up from their seats, pointing and looking at them in shock.

"Stand back." Professor Stein commanded, as Soul transformed back into human form. "Soul, take Maka down to the infirmary. Black Star, we'll have a talk later." Soul nodded, picking Maka up and supporting her as much as he could. Then, he guided (or rather, carried) his unconscious meister out of the classroom. Black Star just stood there, with a very confused and slightly angry expression etched on his face, with Tsubaki complaining at him through their soul wavelength.

**xXxXx**

Maka woke up lying in a white bed wearing her green and white striped pajamas, with her left arm bandaged and in a cast. She looked around frantically, searching for Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patti, anyone.

"Hello, Maka." The voice of the school nurse Nygus said. Maka looked at the school nurse, which was looking at her intently. Even though half of Nygus' face was covered in bandages, Maka could tell that she was worried. "How long? How long have you been cutting?" She asked.

"About two weeks." Maka said sadly. "At least five cuts a day." Nygus looked at her with growing concern, wondering what could be causing this. Maka was known for being unbreakable, as well as incredibly brave. "What caused it?" Nygus asked. Maka didn't answer.

"Well, you can go home." Nygus said. "But you have to tell someone. If not me, then why not Soul or Tsubaki?" Maka shook her head, indicating that she didn't want anyone to know. The school nurse sighed, and walked off, leaving Maka alone so that she could get changed. She quickly slipped out of her pajamas and put on her usual school outfit. Then, she tucked her pajamas into her school bag and quickly slung it over her shoulder.

She left without another word, trying to get home as quickly as she could.

**xXxXx**

When at home, Maka threw her bag aside and sat down on the nearest chair, sobbing. _How could she have known? Why? Even Soul didn't notice, and we live in the same apartment! But then again, he doesn't care about me at all. All he cares about is Jacqueline, and she's all that matters. Of course, she's better looking than I am. She's also a lot more useful. What am I? I'm nothing. I don't deserve to live…_ Then it hit Maka on what to do. She was going to die.

She rushed into the bathroom and pulled her knife from its hidden spot in a secret compartment in the bathtub. Maka looked at the knife happily, as she got into the tub. She held the tip of the knife close to her neck, and instantly washed away all thoughts. She was going to do it.

She was going to end her life.

Just then, Soul walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Maka, what are you-?" He cut himself off when he saw his meister about to end her own life. "MAKA!" He yelled at the top of his voice, transforming his arm into a scythe blade.

_CLANG!_

Soul blocked Maka's neck from her knife, which ricocheted helplessly of her weapon's scythe arm. Maka looked up at her weapon with shock, to see that Soul had the exact same expression on his face. Maka's eyes filled with tears, and she punched Soul directly on the jaw, sending him flying back.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Maka asked angrily, while her scythe looked at his meister with shock, massaging his jaw. "Why?" Soul got to his feet, and moved closer to Maka, who backed away. "Because I love you." Maka's eyes widened, since this wasn't the response she had been expecting. Soul closed the gap in between them and enveloped Maka in a tight embrace. Maka hesitated for a moment, before finally giving in and started hugging Soul back.

"But what about Jackie?" Maka asked. Soul let go of Maka, and looked into her eyes. "We were never together. All this time, she's just been helping me better understand girls." Maka was both relieved and worried. _Does that mean that all this time, I've been cutting based on a lie?_ Soul just smiled, and embraced Maka again.

_Maybe love does control all_, Maka thought.

**x-X-End of Story-X-x**

* * *

**Word Count : **2,121

**Upload Date : **Saturday, 01st December 2012

A/N : I'm SOOOOO sorry for not updating in a while. I've just had other story ideas on my mind. There was one for Minecraft, one for Fallout, another for Soul Eater, and even one for Kingdom Hearts! So, I'm really sorry for not updating. And from the looks of it, you might have to wait awhile for the next update…

_**~Omega02x~**_


	7. Story 7 : A Merry Christmas (Not Really)

**Story No. : **02-SOE-007

**Name **: A Merry Christmas – Even Heroes Need A Holiday

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Soul x Maka (Many other pairings, but it's just because of the mistletoe :D)

**Genre : **Humor / Friendship

**Warning : **Slight Fluff, Slight OOC, No fighting,

**Description : **It's 2012, and it's approaching Christmas. The gang spends it's time at Soul and Maka's shared apartment. This paves the way for some happy, amusing, and slightly disgusting things to happen. It's no different than Christmas anywhere else, right?

* * *

**x-X-Beginning of Story-X-x**

"Maka, it's just for a couple of days!" Soul said. Soul's goal was to get Maka to agree to a sleepover of the entire gang at their shared apartment. Maka, however, found this idea less than pleasing. "No Soul. There will be a big mess and I won't be able to study and read with all the noise you all will make." Maka said simply. She had been very much against this idea since Soul suggested it.

"Come on Maka. Kid won't let anything upset our apartment's symmetry. Besides, this is a chance for you to get to bond with your team. This'll ALSO help us match soul wavelengths better so we can link all of our souls more easily and in the end, we'll be a better team!" Soul knew that he couldn't outwit Maka. He knew that challenging Maka to a debate was pretty much like asking a bull to stop charging at everything colored red. However, Soul was surprised by Maka's response.

"Well, I suppose you're right. There's always my room, and maybe this will give us all the time to get to know each other better." Maka snapped the book she was reading shut. "But, since it's approaching Christmas, we need to decorate this place. You should go and tell everyone and see if they agree." Soul nodded, keeping his cool-guy disposition and almost ran out of the door.

"I sure hope I haven't made a mistake…" Maka said to herself.

**xXxXx**

Soul quickly jumped on his bike and drove to Gallows Manor, where Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, and the Thompson sisters were chilling out, waiting for Maka's answer. Soul was sure that he broke the speed limit driving there, not that he cared. He pulled up in front of Gallows Manor, and ran to the door, where he rang the bell.

_Ding Dong_

…God Soul hated those stupid doorbell sounds. The door opened and a black-haired boy with three stripes on the left side of his hair stared at Soul.

"Did she agree?" Death the Kid asked. Soul nodded. "Liz, Patti! Maka agreed, so get ready!" Kid yelled into the manor.

"Kay!" Patti shouted back. "Already packing!" Liz yelled. Kid smiled, and invited Soul inside Gallows Manor. As usual, the living room was perfectly symmetrical. Each painting was perfectly level, and the room looked as massive and perfect as usual. _'Never underestimate Kid's ability to make anything symmetrical'_ Soul thought to himself. Black Star and Tsubaki were waiting patiently beside one of the Christmas trees, specifically the one on the right. Soul walked over to his long-time friend and his partner.

"Hey Soul." Black Star said, high-fiving the albino. "Well, did she agree?" Tsubaki asked, and Soul nodded in agreement. Before Soul knew it, he was being dragged by his best friend out of Gallows Manor and towards the Christmas tree yard.

"With your GOD choosing your Christmas tree, it's bound to be awesome!" Black Star yelled. "Although as awesome as ME, of course!" He added. Soul sweat-dropped, and allowed himself to be dragged by his best friend to buy the Christmas trees.

"Black Star, I hate to say this…" Soul said, and Black Star looked at him curiously. "…But we already have a Christmas tree." Black Star, of course, didn't stop.

"So? This one will be far more awesome!" Black Star yelled. Soul sighed.

'_This is going to be one long weekend…_' Soul thought.

**xXxXx**

Maka was sorting out her apartment, being sure to dust and prepare. The Christmas tree was already decorated with Christmas lights and candy canes, and already in its place in one of the corners. Maka was sure to get everything ready and decorate the place in a Christmas fashion. The apartment maybe small, but it was enough for seven people. Maka finished setting up the tables and chairs, took some mistletoe from a nearby shelf. She used one of the chairs to climb up and place it on the ceiling.

'_Nasty shock for two people that are under here!'_ Maka thought happily, as she resumed her duties with getting the apartment ready.

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in!" Maka shouted. The door opened, revealing her five friends and her weapon partner, who was being dragged by Black Star. Maka resisted the urge to laugh at her poor partner, who had learned the hard way that being dragged by their overactive friend Black Star was not a laughing matter. Kid and his weapons quickly entered the room, and made themselves at home at Maka's request. Kid was, as usual, inspecting Maka's work, looking for any flaws in the symmetry. He corrected several flaws, but found that Maka had done an excellent job with decorating her apartment symmetrically.

"Excellent work as usual, Maka." Kid said. Maka smiled and nodded, and she went into the small kitchen to get some food for everyone. She took a tray of some of the Christmas cupcakes and walked over to the table, which was decorated in a Christmas fashion. The moment she set it down, Black Star rushed forward and grabbed as many of them as he could, before munching on them greedily. Tsubaki was really embarrassed because of her partner's greediness.

"I'm really sorry Maka." Tsubaki said. Maka looked at her and smiled. "It's alright. After all, it IS the holidays and Black Star eats a lot more than most people…" Tsubaki smiled and bowed her head. Liz was looking around the place and Patti was laughing at a random picture which seemed to be amusing to her.

"Hey Maka…" Soul asked. "We can't just sit here eating and laughing. We need to play some sort of game." Maka looked at her weapon partner curiously. In her mind, she was wondering what Soul was thinking about.

"You have any ideas?" Maka asked. Soul's face didn't change at all. "No, I don't. That's why I'm asking you." The scythe said. Maka frowned.

Just then, everyone except the dirty-blonde meister and her partner grinned.

"What is it?" Maka asked. Kid pointed to the ceiling above their heads. Curiously, Maka and Soul looked up, and were met with a very nasty shock. Soul's cheeks flushed, and Maka turned bright red.

There were a couple of mistletoe leaves above their heads.

"No." Soul and Maka said simply, at exactly the same time. However, Liz and Tsubaki grinned even wider, while Patti was finding there embarrassment amusing, to say the least. Black Star looked like he was ready to push Soul and Maka's lips together. Soul looked rather annoyed, and so did Maka. After all, SHE was the one who put up that mistletoe, but she didn't expect that she was going to be the one under it.

"You have an obligation to do it, guys. After all, both of you are under the mistletoe." Kid said simply, with Tsubaki and Liz giggling softly in the background. Both Soul and Maka opened their mouths to complain, but thought better of it.

"Fine, but all of you have to turn around." Maka stated. Everyone except Soul and Maka turned away, but were either masking laughter, suppressing giggles, or holding back smirks.

Soul and Maka turned to face each other.

'_Wow, he looks so handsome…'_ Part of Maka's mind thought. _'And his lips! Oh, I just want to press mine to them and keep them that way.'_ Maka was having an inner war with herself, trying to stop herself from kissing Soul or thinking those thoughts. _'Stupid teenage hormones…' _Her rational mind thought.

Meanwhile, Soul was having a very similar battle.

'_She looks so cute and pretty.'_ Soul thought. _'I can't believe that I've been insulting her all these years because she's a little flat. Wow, she looks so beautiful...'_ Soul shook away those thoughts. _'Damn teenage hormones. Making me think those sorts of things. But, her eyes…'_ Soul went back to fantasizing, as much as he tried not to.

Maka gently brought her lips closer to Soul's, connecting them briefly, before pulling apart extremely fast. This annoyed both of them, who were planning on having a longer-lasting kiss. Still, it was one great one for both of them.

"Can we turn around now?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes." Maka said, walking away with a very red face. Soul's cheeks were also flushed, but he ignored it and went back to having fun, despite Black Star's and Kid's questions.

**xXxXx**

The rest of the day proceeded without much to say. Since the 7 of them weren't much for Christmas presents, they had skipped that part and went on to having fun and avoiding the mistletoe, which Soul and Maka has unwittingly fell victim to earlier.

Needless to say, they were having a very fun Christmas party and sleepover.

Maka and Tsubaki both cooked a massive Christmas dinner, which most of them ate gratefully. However, Black Star decided to stuff his face to the maximum before swallowing, and ended up devouring half of the Christmas meal all by himself, including dessert. Kid was freaking out over how Black Star was eating, much to the other's amusement.

"You ruined the symmetry of this dinner, you idiot!" Kid complained. Black Star paid no attention to the young reaper, and instead continued wolfing down his dinner at the speed of sound. Tsubaki was apparently as bothered as Kid, mainly because she thought Black Star would choke. But for some reason, he never seemed to.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Maka said, getting up from her seat and walking to the door. A small letter slid under the small gap in the door, and Maka gently bended over and picked it up. The letter had Lord Death's mask on it, which proved that this was a letter from Lord Death. Maka walked back to the table.

"From my father?" Kid asked, and Maka nodded. She opened the letter, and read aloud:

**Dear Soul and Maka,**

**Hiya! How's Christmas where you are? I do hope that you're all fine and having fun, because it's just that time of the year. Anyway, when you come back to the DWMA, they'll be some gifts in your lockers, mainly because I think that it's time for me to start sending you all a little thank you for defeating the Kishin Ashura. And since it's been a while since he was destroyed, the time for all of us to completely forget about it and move on is here!**

**But sadly, this letter isn't just an invitation back to school. There have been rumors of a couple of kishin eggs going around Death City and stealing souls. Sooner or later they may become even more powerful and we'll have a real problem on our hands.**

**So, both of you are being assigned a mission. Your goal is to track down these kishin and eliminate them before they cause any more trouble.**

**I am really sorry for having to send you on another mission just when you're taking a break. However, every one of us in the DWMA is rather busy. So, good luck!**

**Signed, Lord Death**

"Another mission?" Soul asked, bored and rather bummed because his wish to have a quiet Christmas was just destroyed. "Oh well. At least it'll bring me a couple of steps closer to becoming a Death Scythe." Soul rose from his feet and walked over to the door. Maka had already zoomed into her bedroom and came out wearing her school uniform and her mother's trench coat. She ran over to the door. Just before she opened it, she turned to the others.

"Keep our dinners warm, okay?" Maka asked, before running out the door with Soul in pursuit.

**x-X-End of Story-X-x**

* * *

**Number of Words: **1,949 (Not including description and Author's notes)

**Upload Date: **Wednesday, 26th December 2012

A/N: I am REALLY sorry for not updating! It's just that I couldn't get motivated. Oh well… And I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, mainly because my internet died at the last second... Well, I'm starting a multi-chapter story soon. Oh well. Happy holidays!

**_~Omega02x~_**


	8. Story 8 : Ghost Stories (Or Are They?)

**Story No. : **02-SOE-008

**Name **: Ghost Stories

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **None (Apart from some minor Soul x Maka and stuff like that…)

**Genre : **Supernatural / Horror

**Warning : **Ghosts, Little bit of Fluff, Minor Zombies, SLENDER MAN!, MAJOR Character Death

**Description : **Slender Man Crossover. The Soul Eater gang is given a couple of days off and decides to take a camping trip to the forests near Death City. When they get there, Maka tells a ghost story. Is it true, or is it false? They're about to find out… (Do not read if you're easily scared, or if you relish your ability to sleep at night.)

* * *

**x-X-Beginning of Story-X-x**

_She lay on the ground, unable to move. It wasn't that she didn't want to…_

…_She couldn't. She couldn't do anything._

_She tried to breathe, but she had no lungs to pump the oxygen in and out of her body._

_She tried to open her eyes, but where her eyes once were, were now empty sockets._

_She tried to listen, but her ears were absent._

_She was bleeding. Thick blood flowed out of her and onto the cold ground._

**xXxXx**

"Maka, tell us a ghost story!" Patti said, looking at the blonde meister with large eyes. Liz however, was less than amused. In fact, she wasn't amused at all.

"No, Patti! It'll prevent you from going to sleep!" She said, panicking at what sort of ghost stories Maka had in stock for her. Black Star was in his usual superior manner, much to Tsubaki's shame. Kid was looking rather bored, and Soul was just sitting there, resting slightly. All seven of them sat around a campfire in the woods, with their tents pitched up behind them and their sleeping bags waiting for their owners to get some sleep.

"Aww, come on, sis! It'll be FUN!" Patti said, much to Liz's anger and terror.

"Okay, gather around." Maka said. Liz looked like she would rather leave than listen to what story the young scythe meister had in mind. Everyone else however, obliged and moved closer.

"This story is real." Maka said simply. "My mother told me this when we were still together. One day, she and her friend went off to the woods. They were investigating several disappearances there. When they got there, my mother's friend started saying that she was hearing things. She was hearing children scream in terror, and she was seeing words in the air. They were warnings. Then, the first walking dead came. My mother finished them off easily, but her friend was almost in tears. She said that she was seeing ghosts. They were coming right at her, scaring her to death. Then one day, she just disappeared…" Liz looked ready to faint.

"What happened to her, Maka?" Kid asked.

"No one knows. She just… disappeared. All that was left was a single note next to her bed. The note said that all that see the surgeon will disappear without a trace." Maka said. But then she began to look around, afraid. Everyone else did the same, but rather out of curiosity rather than fear. However, Liz did it out of extreme fear.

"Why are you afraid, Maka?" Soul asked, concerned about his meister.

"Because…" Maka began, lowering her voice to a whisper. "These are the same woods that my mother and her friend went to." Liz fainted right there.

"Ha!" Black Star said, confident as ever and unfazed from Maka's ghost story. "A big star like me isn't afraid from a simple story! If this 'Surgeon' out there is so tough, then tell him to come and face me in combat! I will never be defeated!" Patti took this opportunity to laugh out loud at the stupidity of the Dark Arm meister. Tsubaki was apparently thinking about what Maka had just said, shivering from time to time.

"Maka, was that story really true?" Kid asked. Maka nodded, sincere about what she had just said. "Then this place is obviously a hotbed for kishin activity, so I would suggest that we investigate." Maka nodded again.

"But in the morning. Liz obviously needs time to forget about the ghost story…" Maka said, looking at the oldest Thompson sister, who happened to be fainted.

"Hey, I think I know who this 'surgeon' might be." Soul said.

"Who?" Kid asked. Soul grimaced.

"Well, I was surfing the internet, and came across an article titled 'The Slender-Man Wiki'(1), and one of the names of Slender-Man is the 'surgeon'." Maka looked at her weapon partner, looking slightly more afraid. Even Kid started to feel fear, as he was familiar with the Slender-Man legend.

"Let's just go to sleep…" Kid said, much to everyone's (Except Black Star's) agreement. Black Star, who rarely slept, just tossed and turned in his sleeping bag.

"Good night." Maka called, before the black void of sleep slowly passed over her.

**x-X-The Next Day-X-x**

_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

The sudden scream shattered the dreams of the seven friends, sending then into a sitting position with looks of shock on their faces.

"What the?!" Kid said, jumping to his feet. "Liz, Patti!" Both of the Thompson sisters wasted no time in transforming into their weapon forms; identical twin pistols. Tsubaki and Soul took this as a sign to transform as well, and all 4 weapons were caught by their respective meisters. Kid kept his pinkies on the triggers, and pointed them at the source of the scream, while Black Star and Maka quickly jumped to their feet.

"Sis, who do you think that was?" Patti asked. Liz was pretty worried about what was going on. "I don't know Patti, but she must be in trouble." Liz said, and Kid nodded.

"Maka, are you seeing any unusual souls?" Kid asked. "Because I'm not seeing any souls, apart from our own."

"Yes, but it's a really weird soul." Maka said. "It's black, and I don't recognize it at all…"

"Maka, could it be Slender Man?" Soul asked, dreading what Maka might say. Maka shrugged, indicating that she didn't know. Black Star was shouting at the top of his voice, ranting that he wasn't scared of a tall and long-armed freak that had more length than sense. Oh joy…

"We need to get him to shut up." Maka said. Soul looked at her, confused. "Why, Maka?" He asked. Maka turned to face her.

"Because he's alerting every single ghost and zombie in these damn woods where we are." Maka said. Liz was about to think that shooting Black Star would prevent those scary creatures of hell from zeroing in on them.

"Too late for that!" Kid said. "They're here!" He pointed to about 100 undead coming at them from all directions. Some were walking, some were limping, some were crawling, and some were doing an odd-sort of worm movement to move. All 3 meisters gripped their weapons tighter, and engaged in battle.

Maka was slicing the heads off of the undead faster than you could say "Headless Zombie!" She was also doing her best to dodge them when they charged at her and held their arms out. Maka sliced off several of the zombie's arms and proceeded to cut them in half, whether horizontally or vertically it didn't matter. Black Star was moving fast, being sure to show his speed to the zombies. He would taunt them, and then slice them apart with his quick reflexes and speed. Kid was firing round after round at the zombies, but there seemed to be no end in sight.

Just then, Maka noticed something.

The zombies were just melting out of the shadows.

"Everyone, stop fighting!" Maka yelled. Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy. "What?!" They all yelled back at her. Maka gave them a glare that said plainly "If you don't do as I say, you'll regret it." So, the followed her instructions. And when the zombies got ahold of Maka…

…Their hands went right through her.

"What the?!" Black Star said, recoiling. Maka rolled her eyes. "They're hallucinations. They're not really here, at all. It's all in our minds, though I have to say that this is obviously the work of genius…"

"…Or Slender-Man." Soul said creepily, much to Liz's anger and fear. Kid regained himself when the zombies finally melted into the shadows. "We need to investigate. It's our duty as students at the DWMA to investigate any and all kishin and witch activity." Maka nodded, much to the fear of Liz, who was already running her hands through her hair in a futile attempt to calm herself. Patti snickered at her sister's fear, but wasn't laughing outright loud.

"Okay. But we shouldn't split up." Maka said, much to Liz's agreement. Black Star however, wasn't happy.

"What? You afraid of Slender Man?" Black Star taunted. Maka glared at him. "It's not that. It's just that Slender Man can finish us off easily if we're alone." Kid nodded, while Liz was nodding her head frantically in her weapon form.

"You two can stay here and cower in fear! The great Black Star isn't afraid of some weirdo in a tux!" Black Star said, stomping away furiously. Maka and Kid just stared at his retreating back in shock, horror, and amazement.

"How did he know that Slender Man was last seen in a tux?" Soul asked. Kid and Maka shrugged.

**xXxXx**

Black Star stomped through the forest, angry at his teammates for being such cowards. He kicked a nearby rock, sending it flying about 10 meters forward.

"They's such cowards!" Black Star said angrily. Tsubaki carefully listened to Black Star, and decided to correct him. "Black Star, they're you're teammates. And they're also your friends. Please, you should go back to them and listen to them." Black Star ignored his weapon partner, and stomped off in no particular direction. He paid no attention to the ghosts surrounding, finding them rather bothersome rather than scary.

Then, he came across a note pinned to a tree.

"What is it?" Black Star asked. Tsubaki carefully paid attention to the note, which only said 2 words. "It says, Help Me." And the moment Tsubaki said those two words, darkness enclosed them. Black Star used his finely honed ninja senses to try and search for the intruder, but found nothing.

"Tsubaki, Kusarigama mode." Black Star said simply, as Tsubaki complied and transformed into the silver chain scythe that Black Star had once used as his primary.

Unfortunately, it was too late for them.

Darkness closed in around them, swallowing them. And when the darkness subsided…

…There wasn't anybody standing there anymore. All that was left was the note, which said the two words, Help Me.

**xXxXx**

Maka and Kid searched through the forest, searching for their friend and ally, Black Star. But for some reason, they never found him. Instead, they came across the Help Me note. Kid stared at it, observing, while Maka stood guard.

"I have no idea what happened here." Kid said. "But this looks like one of the few places where Black Star could've-" He was cut short by the ground collapsing under him.

"Kid!" Maka yelled, rushing forward to try and grab his hand, but missed by a couple of centimeters. She silently hoped that Kid could summon Beelzebub. But where the ground had swallowed him up, left only a patch of Earth that looked like it had never been moved for hundreds of years. By this time, Maka was hyperventilating, obviously trying to find some way to breathe normally, but the unsettling reality of being chased by Slender-Man would cause anyone fear.

"Maka, we should go." Soul said simply. Maka nodded, running off, attempting to find a way out of these demonic woods.

Then, she saw him…

…Slender-Man.

He stood tall, looking at them, and moving closer, teleporting sometimes for faster results. Maka gripped Soul harder, and charged. She sliced right through Slender-Man, only for him to disappear. He reappeared behind Maka, and she did a 360 and sliced Slender-Man in half, and once more he disappeared.

"Maka, he's growing weaker." Maka's faithful weapon said. Maka nodded, and sliced through Slender-Man one last time.

And this time, he stayed dead.

Both Maka and Soul rejoiced, happy at their victory over one of the most powerful and terrifying creatures of the modern world. Both of them silently honored their friends, Black Star, Kid, Liz, Tsubaki, and Patti. Both of them hoped that they were happy where they were, and no longer caring about worldly matters. Maka walked out of the woods, while Soul transformed into his human form, walking close to Maka.

By the time they exited the woods, it was almost sunrise. And then, what they saw was a sight worse than what they had seen…

…At least 10 Slender-Men, coming at them from all directions. And no matter how hard Soul tried, he couldn't transform into human form. Both of them were paralyzed, fearing what was going to happen.

Their vision blurred…

Their fear grew…

Their headaches became so intense they dropped to their knees…

And then… darkness.

**xXxXx**

_She lay there, welcoming what was coming. Already she had lost everything, even her own organs._

_She lay there, hoping that it would come._

_Her one and only salvation and an ending to this pain._

_Death._

_Because after all, nobody escapes from the Tall One alive._

_Nobody._

_Not even those who would dare read this._

**x-X-End of Story-X-x**

* * *

**Number of Words: **2,122 (Excluding Author's Notes and Description)

**Date Uploaded: **Sunday, January 06, 2013

A/N: I am SOO sorry for not updating sooner! And I'm sorry if you were offended by the deaths of your favorite characters, or if the ending traumatized you. Don't worry, it traumatized me as well. So, you have your revenge, right? And well, I'm starting school again, so it'll take longer for me to update. Remember, this is just a story…

…And stories don't come true, right?

(1) The Slender-Man wiki is a real site, which I do not own.

_**~Omega02x~**_


	9. Story 9 : Fading Memories

**Story No. : **02-SOE-009

**Name **: Fading Memories

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Implied Soul x Maka

**Genre : **Angst

**Warning : **Angst, Character Death

**Description : **A Song-Fic and drabble describing what Maka felt after Soul died during a mission. My shortest one-shot yet. For maximum effect, listen to "Hirari Hirari", the song on which this story is based.

* * *

**x-X-Beginning of Story-X-x**

Maka sat alone in her apartment, hugging her legs close to her, crying silently. She replayed the event that had happened earlier that day over and over again, attempting to find some clarity. All she could think of at the moment was that…

…Her beloved Soul was gone, never coming back.

From pure grief, she cried herself to sleep. But in her sleep, she found no peace or clarity. All the young meister could dream of was the very mission which had claimed her weapon's life.

**xXxXx**

**When the seasons change their flow to a spin,**

_She remembered her partner's death so vividly. It was just supposed to be a simple mission, one that shouldn't have gone wrong. But, it did. There was a flash of purple light, and before she knew it, her weapon partner lay unmoving at her feet._

**When the links start to wear, slowly within,**

_Her soul perception said everything. Her beloved weapon partner was dead, his soul floating above his immobile body. Then in a flash, it was gone._

**Please, don't ever let those ties begin to tear,**

**Or lose them to the wind.**

_All she remembered was falling to her knees in complete shock. Nothing mattered anymore. Even her own life or the lives of her teammates. Her best friend, weapon partner, and possible even crush was now gone, never coming back from the void of death._

**Weighed down by the words I could not let myself forget,**

"_Will you be my weapon partner?" Maka asked the albino, after he had finished playing the dark song on the piano. The albino's grin widened._

"_My name is Soul. Soul Eater."_

**They would fill me with deep regret, when**

**I began to drift peacefully through a soothing fantasy,**

_The very memory of their meeting and Soul's death was too much to bear. From complete shock, Maka passed out herself._

**Then awoke to discover you had disappeared.**

_The young scythe meister awoke in the DWMA infirmary. The absence of Soul and her teammates gathered with grief-filled faces proved that it wasn't a dream, and that her weapon was really gone forever. Never coming back, never laughing, never playing the piano, and never comforting the young meister._

**Tying up the appearance I wanted to embrace,**

_The now weaponless meister imagined her partners face, his personality, looks, and memories, in an attempt to keep her memories of her beloved weapon alive._

**Softly scattering colors of orange without a trace,**

**Carving pain through my heart which was now an empty space, it's**

_But as her partner's soul had faded, she felt her memories of Soul Eater fading in the same way. She could no longer imagine his laugh, and large gaping hole in her heart and soul widened to the point where the pain became unbearable._

**Fluttering, Fluttering, Fluttering,**

**To the sky, to the sea or to someplace far away,**

**I'd try, to deliver a lasting bond that time couldn't fray,**

_Once again, she lay down on the soft white mattress which seemed to turn hard at her loss. She gathered what little memories of Soul she had and created the mental illusion of her one and only weapon, her first and last._

_**But instead, all the colors of the ties that we have made, are**_

"_Move on, Maka." Her illusion said._

"_No!"_

"_Find another weapon"_

"_No!"_

"_Please, move on with your life."_

_"NOOO!"_

**Fluttering and fluttering away.**

**xXxXx**

**Memories once bright, flicker as they begin to age,**

Maka woke from her slumber on the couch, and walked to Soul's room. It was just as she remembered it, not a piece out of place and not a single picture where it wasn't supposed to be. The young meister observed one particular picture. A picture of both of them after one of their missions.

**With time, they are lost on a long forgotten page,**

She picked the framed picture up, and gently sat down on Soul's bed. She gazed intently at her deceased partner's ruby red eyes, preserved perfectly by the old photograph. Even as she gazed at the picture, she began to feel her memories of her weapon begin to fade. And no matter what she did, she couldn't stop it.

**They will sleep, in the heart like a dark and empty cage, still**

**Fluttering, Fluttering, Fluttering,**

Maka laid the frame down, and exited the room.

"Soul… why?"

**Yet I wish I could share my heart with you once again,**

**So now I'll try sending the remnants of those ties if I can,**

**But like rain, gently falling down to earth on the wind, they're**

The scythe meister exited Soul's room, and took her seat on the couch. There she sat, pondering on what to do next. But, like rain falling down to earth on the wind, her thoughts were…

**Fluttering and fluttering away.**

**x-X-End of Story-X-x**

* * *

**Date Uploaded:** Saturday, January 19, 2013

**Word Count:** 804 (Wow, short!)

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG, OR SOUL EATER! The pianist is Tamaazu-P, while the Lyrics are by Nayuta Momoka, and translated to English by savantsean (Deviantart ID)

I came up with the idea of this after listening to Hirai Hirai. The song was so sad, yet so beautiful! T-T, it was really sad, yeah. And was this fic sad? Yes, or no? Review and tell me!

_**~Omega02x~**_


End file.
